La vie d'Adam King
by assassinLawson21
Summary: Adam King est un vampire, né en 556, transformé en 574. Ancien Volturi et allié des Cullen. Découvrez sa vie, son passé sombre et son talent énervant à s'attirer des ennuis. De Fascination à ... OC/Jane OC/Rosalie. (je sais, je suis nul pour les résumés mais l'histoire est bien)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, voila, je publie ma première fan-fiction , elle racontera le vie d'Adam King, un OC, elle commencera à **_**Fascination **_**. Pour ce premier chapitre, je vais écrire sa fiche de présentation. L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas mais Adam King est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : fiche de présentation

Nom : Adam King

Age : 1456 ans , 18 ans quand il a été transformé en vampire

Apparence : Il a des cheveux noirs, courts, en bataille. Des yeux rouges quand il boit du sang humain, dorés quand il boit du sang animal et noirs quand il a soif (comme tout les vampires), il avait les yeux bleus quand il était humain. Il mesure 1m85, pèse 90 kg, il est musclé comme Ian Somerhalder. Il est beau et sexy (N/A : j'allais pas créer un mec moche)

Personnalité : Il est sarcastique, gentil avec les personnes qu'il aime bien, protecteur, loyal, sadique quand il le faut, il est un peu susceptible.

Famille : La famille King s'est éteinte avec la mort de Royce, Adam étant techniquement mort.

Histoire : Il est né en 556 après Jésus-Christ en Angleterre, il a vécu une enfance joyeuse. En 573, Adam a été kidnappé par des bandits, pendant un an, il a été torturé et en 574, sur le point de mourir, un vampire inconnu l'a mordu et donc Adam devient un vampire. Pendant ses années de nouveau né, il a tué de nombreux humains mais en toute discrétion, il ne voulait pas être remarqué par les Volturi. En 858, il se promenait dans un village et il aperçut un enfant immortel, Adam alluma un feu sur les victimes de l'enfant, le jeta dans le feu, il ignorait que les Volturi l'espionnait pendant tout ce temps. Le créateur de l'enfant immortel surgit de la forêt et une bagarre entre lui et Adam éclata, ce fut Adam qui l'a remporta en arrachant les bras du criminel (N/A : créer des enfants immortels est un crime, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas) et en le jetant dans le feu. Les Volturi, admirant Adam pour son respect envers les lois du monde vampirique, lui demandèrent de se joindre à eux, Adam accepta sans hésiter. Jane tomba amoureuse de lui et il l'aimait aussi. Adam se lia d'amitié avec toute la garde Volturi, ses meilleurs amis étaient Alec, Félix et Démétri. En 1459, pendant une bataille contre les loups-garous, pour protéger Jane qui allait se faire attaquer par un loup-garou, Adam se jeta sur lui, ce qui le projeta au bord d'une falaise, le loup-garou s'accrocha à la jambe d'Adam, il n'avait pas le choix, Adam se laissa tomber de la falaise. Les Volturi déclarèrent Adam mort mais il avait survécu à la chute mais ils ne savaient pas et ne le savent toujours pas. En 1964, il rencontra les Cullen, se lia d'amitié avec eux et resta pendant 5 ans avec eux puis il parti pour aller chez les Denali.

Hobbies : dessiner, jouer de la musique, jouer au base-ball vampirique, taquiner Rosalie.

Autres : Adam sait parler anglais et français, il se bat très bien, sait jouer de la guitare, du piano, sait dessiner. Il adore Glee, Vampire Diaries et Dexter. Il aime Linkin Park, Brice Conrad, Najoua Belyzel, les comédies musicales française, Michael Jackson et Grease.

Pouvoir : il peut se téléporter (N/A : trop bien, vous trouvez pas ?).

* * *

**Présentation du OC terminée, laissez un review svp ! Critiques, commentaires, j'accepte TOUT !**


	2. Retour à Forks

**Resalut, je tiens à préciser que toute la fan-fiction sera du P.O.V d'Adam, sinon bonne lecture.**

* * *

Retour à Forks

Je marchais dans la forêt en direction de la maison des Cullen, en pensant au Denali, ils sont plutôt sympas surtout Kate, elle est pas mal, Tanya aussi, Irina est bizarre. Elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné l'exécution de sa mère Sasha.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Je m'approchais doucement de Jane et je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, elle tenait un enfant, un enfant immortel, je détestais ces monstres, ils n'ont aucunes retenues, aucunes morales. Jane me regarda dans les yeux et me souri, je déposai un baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Puis j'entendis un cri, une femme couru vers nous, le créateur de ce monstre je présume. Je me téléportai juste à la droite de la femme, lui saisis la nuque et resserrai mon emprise, la faisant s'agenouiller devant Jane et Aro. Démétri et Félix prirent le relais en prenant les bras de la femme et je me replaçai près de Jane qui souriait sadiquement, nous savions tous ce qui allait se passer. Derrière moi, je vis trois femmes, elles semblaient terrifiées et choquées cela me fit sourire. Aro, Félix et Démétri arrachèrent les bras et la tète de la femme et la jetèrent dans le feu que j'avais pris soin d'allumer quant à Jane, elle jeta l'enfant dans les flammes puis elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément, je lui rendis ce magnifique baiser. Aro expliqua les lois au trois femmes et nous fit signe de partir pour retourner à Volterra._

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Je souriais, me rappelant de Jane, je l'aimais encore mais elle me croit mort et c'est mieux comme ça. J'arrivai devant la maison des Cullen, je vérifiais que j'avais bien les cadeaux pour Alice et Rosalie et je rentrai, je sentis de la nourriture, bizarre, notre espèce ne digère pas la nourriture et elle a un gout de terre. Je posai les cadeaux pour les grandes folles sur une table et me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand j'entendis la voix d'Emmett, Mr Gummy Bear.

-Enfin rentré du clan des blondes à ce que je vois, Irina t'as pas rendu dingue ?

-Alors d'abord Carmen et Eleazar ne sont pas blonds, non cette cinglée ne m'as pas rendu dingue et ta femme, Rosalie, est aussi une blonde, elle ressemble en tout point à Barbie.

Emmett rigola et me donna une énorme accolade qui aurait pu briser la colonne vertébrale d'un simple humain. Quelqu'un me tapota sur l'épaule droite et je vis une Rosalie un peu énervée.

-Alors maintenant je ressemble à Barbie ? Et où étais-tu passer hein ?

Oups, c'est vrai qu'elle déteste quand je la taquine mais c'est trop marrant.

-Euh ….. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau Rose.

-Cela fait au moins quarante ans que tu es part…. un cadeau ? Où ça ?!

Je lui montrai le paquet cadeau du doigt et elle se rua dessus. Elle le déballa en une seconde et découvrit une magnifique robe violette. Elle était bouche bée.

-Euh Rose, je suis pardonné ? lui demandai-je

-Bien sur gros béta !

Et voilà comment on fait pour se faire pardonner par une folle furieuse. Au tour d'Alice maintenant. En parlant du lutin, la voilà.

-J'avais vu que tu nous rendrais visite. Où est ma merveilleuse robe rouge ?

Impossible de faire de surprises à Alice avec son satané pouvoir.

-Sur la table, dans le paquet cadeau avec des nains dessus.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour Adam.

Je pourrais reconnaitre cette voix n'importe où.

-Carlisle, ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ?

-Trop longtemps mon cher ami.

-Mais où est Esmée ?

-Elle inaugure la cuisine, Edward a une petite amie humaine, Bella, ils vont bientôt arrivés.

Nous allions tous dans la cuisine. Je vis Esmée en train de cuisiner avec la télé allumée, une émission de cuisine je parie. Alice remonta pour voir Jasper, le petit nouveau, je me demande s'il va résister au sang de Bella, ce serai marrant de le voir en train de péter un câble.

-Je ne trouverais pas ça marrant Adam.

Ah voilà le violeur d'esprit et sa petite copine.

-Eddie, le sens de l'humour tu connais ?

-Pas sur des choses comme ça.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Et je me présentai à Bella, elle sent très bon. Toute la famille se présenta et Esmée dit qu'elle a préparé une salade pour elle mais Bella replia qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Soudain Rosalie brisa le saladier en verre qu'elle tenait depuis cinq minutes. Pauvre Bella, cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'elle est là et Rosalie la déteste déjà. Bienvenue chez les Cullen Bella Swan !


	3. Les ennuies commencent

**Bonjour le monde, pour ceux qui se posent la question « Est-ce qu'Adam a un lien de parenté avec Royce King 2 » , je réponds que oui, c'est son ancêtre ou un truc comme ça. Aussi :** **_les pensées d'Adam seront en italiques_et les dialogues en gras.  
**

* * *

**Les ennuies commencent **

Aujourd'hui, il y avait de l'orage, ça voulais dire qu'on pouvais jouer au base-ball. J'étais dans l'équipe de Rosalie qui était composée de Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle et moi. _Je serais entouré de blondinets, génial_. J'attendais Edward et Bella sur le terrain et Esmée m'expliqua quelques règles :

-**Tu n'utiliseras pas ton pouvoir, tu ne provoques pas Emmett ou Alice et enfin tu ne triches pas.**

-**OK, c'est bon j'ai compris.**

_Ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir ? Cela va être difficile_. Edward et Bella arrivent enfin, _j'en avais marre d'attendre_. Donc Bella sera l'arbitre et ce sera mon équipe qui commencera.

* * *

Rosalie prit la batte et frappa, la balle partit à toute vitesse mais Edward l'a rattrapa et la renvoya vers Esmée qui l'attrapa avant que Rosalie arrive à toucher la base. Au tour de Carlisle, il frappa, Emmett et Edward eurent la même idée, ils sautèrent vers la balle mais ils se sont rentrés dedans, Carlisle fit un home run,un point. Ce fut le tour de Jasper, il frappa, Emmett grimpa à un arbre, récupéra la balle et la renvoya à Esmée. C'est mon tour, je saisis la batte et frappa de toutes mes forces, envoyant la balle à cent à l'heure, Edward courra la chercher et moi je sprintais sur le terrain, atteignant presque toutes les bases, mais j'aperçus la balle qui allait dans la direction d'Esmée et par un réflexe, stupide, je me téléportai sur la dernière base, j'entendis Bella crier :

-**T'as triché, t'es out.**

Rosalie me fixa pendant cinq secondes et me gifla.

-**Espèce de débile, pourquoi tu t'es téléporté ?**

-**Par réflexe, Blondie !** Lui répondis-je.

Elle me donna un coup de poing à l'épaule gaucheet prit la batte. Elle frappa mais je ne la regardais pas, c'était Alice que j'observais, elle a vu quelque chose. Elle cria :

-**Arrêtez !**

Nous regardions tous la forêt et trois vampires y sortirent. Je fus le premier à me rapprocher de Bella pour la protéger. Edward lui demanda de détacher ses cheveux et me dit :

-**Retourne à la maison s'il te plaît.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Je t'expliquerais plus tard.**

Je regardai un moment le trio de vampires, ils me faisaient un peu penser aux black eyed peas. Je me téléportai dans la maison. J'attendais pendant une éternité les autres quand j'entendis Carlisle qui rentra mais il n'était pas seul, un des vampires était avec lui, celui qui est noir. Je demandai à Carlisle :

-**Pourquoi il est là ?**

-**Il vient nous prévenir et il s'appelle Laurent.**

-**Nous prévenir de quoi ?**

**-Des deux autres vampires qu'ils l'accompagnaient, James et Victoria. James est un traqueur, il a senti Bella et ...**

-**En résumé il faut protéger Bella sinon James va la traquer et la tuer. Je le sais, j'avais un ami comme lui.**

-**Démétri.**

-**Et Victoria ?**

-**C'est la compagne de James, il ne faut surtout pas la sous-estimer.**

Edward rentra avec Bella, il aperçut Laurent et se tendit. Carlisle et Laurent lui firent un résumé sur les deux vampires et aussi sur la situation. Laurent partit, nous marchâmes vers le garage, je sentais que Bella était terrifiée. Nous arrivâmes à destination. Edward donna des ordres à toute la famille. L'objectif est de protéger Bella. _Mais son père alors ?_ Edward me regarda et me dit :

-**Tu le protégeras, tu veilleras sur lui.**

-**D'accord mais appelles-moi quand James sera mort et donnes des nouvelles aussi, je ne supporte pas de ne rien savoir.**

Et sur ces mots, ils partirent tous, me laissant seul à Forks pour protéger Charlie.

* * *

** Prévenez moi si je fais des fautes de grammaire ou de vocabulaire. **


	4. Gentils:1 – Méchants:0

**Alors Maddy, Adam n'as pas cherché à retrouver les Volturi parce qu'il déteste Aro, Caius et Marcus pour l'avoir déclaré mort (Adam est très colérique, il risquerait de péter un câble s'il revoit l'un d'entre eux), Jane n'a pas eu le temps de réagir quand Adam s'est jeté sur le loup-garou, elle était trop choquée et il ne s'est pas téléporté car pendant sa chute, il combattait le loup-garou qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le griffer (sales bêtes ces loups-garous). Si vous avez d'autres questions, posez-les.**

* * *

Gentils:1 – Méchants:0

J'étais assis sur une branche d'arbre, en train de boire une tasse de sang animal et de surveiller Charlie. _C'est d'un chiant, je suis un vampire, pas une baby-sitter._ Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que Bella et les Cullen étaient partis et je commençait à m'ennuyer alors pour passer le temps, je repensai à l'année 1459, la pire année de ma vie.

* * *

_Flash-back__ :_

_Jane, Félix, Alec, Santiago, Afton, Démétri, Caius, Aro, d'autres gardes et moi étions en train de combattre des loups-garous. Caius nous avaient bassinés pour que tous les loups-garous soient exterminés pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue._

_J'avais finis de décapiter un loup-garou quand l'un d'entre eux fonça sur Jane, qui était trop occupée à aider son frère, sans réfléchir je fonça sur la bête, la percutant de plein fouet mais j'atterris sur le bord de la falaise, la bête était accrochée à ma jambe gauche et me tira vers le vide._

_Je m'accrochai au bord comme je le pouvais mais je continuais de glisser, loup-garou était trop lourd._

_Les autres eurent finis de tuer les bêtes et s'aperçurent que j'étais au bord, Jane était pétrifiée, ne savait pas quoi faire, Alec essaya d'attraper ma main mais il était trop tard, j'avais lâché._

_Pendant ma chute le loup-garou n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me griffer alors je lui arrachai les bras, lui pris la tête et décapitai la bête, ne pensant pas à me téléporter, je m'écrasai au sol._

_Fin du __Flash-back_

* * *

Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de me chercher, ils m'ont déclaré mort. _Pauvre Jane, ça lui a sûrement brisé le cœur, ils me le paieront_. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, c'était Edward, _enfin_, je décrocha.

-**Salut Eddie, je t'ai manqué ? Parce que toi tu m'as pas du tout manquer, je t'avais dis de me donner des nouvelles mais tu …..**

-**Bella est à l'hôpital.**

-**Quoi !?**

Cette révélation me fit tomber de la branche, la tasse se brisa sur ma tête. _Je suis couvert de sang, mais quelle superbe journée !_ Je me relevai toujours avec le téléphone à la main.

-**Tu peux m'expliquer Edward ?**

-**Bella est allée dans un bâtiment où James lui avait donné rendez-vous, il l'avait mordu mais j'ai absorbé le venin avant qu'il n'agisse, elle a quelques fractures aussi.**

-**C'est quoi l'excuse pour ses parents ?**

-**Elle est tombée d'un escalier.**

-**Et James ?**

-**Il est mort et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

**-Je vais rendre visite à des amis en Égypte mais d'abord je vais me changer, je suis couvert de sang. Au revoir Edward.**

Je l'entendis rire puis il raccrocha. Je me téléportai dans la chambre d'Edward, lui pris quelques vêtements pour me changer et partis vers l'aéroport le plus proche.

* * *

**Les gentils ont gagné, youpi ! Je suis comme Aro, j'aime les happy ends :)**


	5. Visite en Egypte

Visite en Egypte

J'arrivai à la demeure d'Amun, cela faisait plus de deux cent ans que je ne l'avais plus vu. Je toquai trois fois à la porte et elle s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune vampire qui avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans, il me laissa entrer. Il me sourit et me demanda :

**-Vous êtes un ami d'Amun ?**

**-Oui, un vieil ami. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Je m'appelle Benjamin. Amun m'a transformé quand j'avais quinze ans, en 1816.**

**-Cela explique pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici c'était en 1803. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Adam King.**

**-Amun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Les Volturi vous ont-ils vraiment abandonné ?**

Je me raidis sur ces paroles, me rappelant cet évènement. Benjamin me regarda d'un air bizarre. Je le rassura :

**-Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps et si tu me tutoyais ? Je n'avais que dix-huit ans quand on m'a transformé.**

**-D'accord, tu as un pouvoir ?**

**-Amun t'as raconté mon passé mais pas mon pouvoir ? Il a du oublier de te le dire. Je peux me téléporter mais pour ça, il faut que je visualise l'endroit où je veux aller. Et toi Benjamin possèdes-tu un pouvoir ?**

Benjamin me regarda, il avait l'air d'hésiter comme si son pouvoir devait rester secret. Je lui dis :

**-Tu peux me le dire, je sais garder les secrets.**

**-Je peux maîtriser les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air.**

Je le fixa, l'air incrédule. Il pouvait faire ça ? Voilà pourquoi Amun le gardait cacher des autres vampires, des Volturi. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et dit :

**-Adam mon ami, tu vas bien ?**

**-Je vais très bien et toi ?**

**-Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon ami ?**

**-Je viens te rendre visite, ça fait deux cents ans que je ne t'avais pas vu alors me voilà ici, en Egypte.**

**-Deux cents ans ? Le temps passe si vite. Tu resteras longtemps ?**

**-Malheureusement non, je dois bientôt retourner en Amérique, chez les Cullen. Cela fait déjà trois mois que je suis ici, j'ai visité toute l'Egypte. Je n'ai pas prévenu Rosalie de mon départ si je ne reviens pas bientôt, elle m'arrachera la tête.**

**-Tu es aussi aller voir un tatoueur à ce que je vois.**

Il regarda ma peau, en particulier mes tatouages. Sur mon pectoral droit, il y avait le symbole des Cullen, sur le gauche, celui des Volturi, sur mon avant-bras droit, il y avait un ange, sur le gauche, il y avait un démon, sur ma main droite, sur les doigts, il y avait le mot _good_ et sur la main gauche, sur les doigts, le mot _evil_.Je souris et lui annonçai :**  
**

**-Je dois partir mon ami. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrer Benjamin, au revoir.**

**-Au revoir Adam.**

****Je partis de leur demeure pour aller à l'aéroport et pendant mon chemin, achetai un sphinx taillé en bois pour l'anniversaire de Bella. Je reçus un message de Rosalie qui disait : _Je vais t'arracher la tête !_


	6. L'anniversaire de Bella

L'anniversaire de Bella

Le moment où je rentrai dans la maison des Cullen, Rosalie apparut juste devant moi et me donna une énorme gifle. Elle hurla :

**-Mais où étais-tu donc fourré cette fois-ci ? En Irlande, au Brésil, en Alaska ou en Egypte ?**

Je me relevai, la main sur la joue et lui dis :

**- Laisses-moi respirer Blondie ! Tu ne sais pas comment tenir ta femme Emmett !**

J'entendis ce dernier rire, Rosalie était encore plus énervée que tout à l'heure mais son visage s'adoucit et elle me pris dans ses bras en me disant :

**-Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu es comme un frère pour moi.**

Alice entra dans la pièce et dans la conversation :

**-Je crois que tu l'as détraqué Addy. Rosalie arrêtes de le serrer, tu vas le broyer. Venez vous deux, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella.**

Rosalie arrêta de m'enlacer, _si on peut appeler ça comme ça_, et nous rentrâmes dans le salon où se trouvaient Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Bella. Je m'approchai de cette dernière, lui donna le sphinx en bois que j'avais acheté en Egypte et lui dis :

**-C'est pas une voiture mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Buon compleanno Bella.**

**-Merci Adam. Buon compleanno ?**

**-Joyeux anniversaire mais en italien.**

Elle fit un rire nerveux. Elle ouvra le reste des cadeaux, le dernier était de Carlisle et Esmée. Elle avait du mal à l'ouvrir, je m'approchai pour l'aider mais elle se coupa le doigt._ Jasper_. Je regardai dans sa direction et Edward aussi. _Il a les yeux noirs, empêches le d'approcher Bella ! _

Jasper courut vers Bella mais Edward la poussa, un peu trop fort, vers le mur et je projetai Jasper sur le piano avec fracas. Il se releva mais Emmett et Carlisle l'attrapèrent. Alice essaya de raisonner Jasper quand soudainement une odeur de sang envahit la pièce, je tournai la tête vers Bella et vis son bras droit en sang. Ma gorge me brûla, Rosalie me pris par le bras gauche et m'accompagna vers la sortie la plus proche suivie de Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Esmée. Je pris des grandes bouffés d'air pour me calmer. Rosalie, qui était furieuse de ce qui venait de se passer, arracha les manches de ma veste et de ma chemise laissant mes tatouages à la vue de tout le monde. Rosalie et Esmée étaient choqués, Emmett et Jasper étaient amusés et Alice était, elle était pas surprise du tout, _Elle les a vus dans une de ses visions_. Rosalie hurla :

**-Mais c'est quoi ça !?**

**-Des tatouages, Blondie, **répondis-je.

Elle me gifla, encore plus fort que la dernière fois, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte. Je vis Edward sortir de la maison. Il dit :

**-Je vais raccompagner Bella chez elle, nous discuterons de ce qui s'est passé plus tard.**

Jasper le regarda d'un air désolé. Je lui tapota l'épaule et lui dis :

**-Arrêtes de te torturer comme ça Jazz.**

**-J'aurais pu la tuer Addy.**

**-Nous t'avons empêcher de le faire et tu ne l'as pas tué alors arrêtes de te torturer. Je suis sure que Bella va te pardonner.**

Il hocha la tête et sourit. Je vis Edward et Bella partir. Je soupirai, rentrai dans la maison et regardai ma montre. Je criai :

**-C'est l'heure de regarder Vampire Diaries !**

Je sautai sur le canapé et allumai la télévision.

* * *

Après deux épisodes, Edward rentra, s'assit à coté de moi, me demanda d'éteindre la télévision et de le rejoindre dans le bureau de Carlisle avec les autres, je m'exécutai. Je demandai aux autres :

**-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

Edward me regardai et annonça :

**-Nous devons quitter Forks.**

Je fixai Edward, incrédule je lui demandai :

**-****Pourquoi ?**

**-Les habitants commencent à se demander pourquoi Carlisle ne vieillit pas.**

**-C'est des conneries tout ça !**

-**Adam calmes toi, **intervint Rosalie.

**-Non, j'en ai marre, tout ça parce qu'il y a eu un petit incident mais non, tu dois tout le temps dramatiser Edward, c'est plus fort que toi. Et Bella, tu en fais quoi ?! Tu vas la laisser ici, tu vas lui briser le cœur !**

Tout le monde me regarda, ils étaient tous choqués de mon changement d'humeur, les plus choqués étaient Rosalie et Alice. Edward avait l'air détruit, j'annonçai :

**-Je ne veux pas voir ou faire partie de ça. Je me casse.**

Je pris les clés de ma voiture et une veste en cuir. Je sortis de la maison, arrivai près de la voiture, l'ouvris et montai dedans. Je vis Rosalie marcher vers moi mais j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, m'éloignant d'elle, de ce crétin d'Edward et de Forks.

* * *

**Quand je disais qui fallait pas énerver Adam ^^**


	7. Deux visites inattendues

Deux visites inattendues

_4 mois plus tard_

J'étais dans mon appartement à Paris, sous la douche, quand j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je sortis calmement et vis que c'était Alice. Elle me vue tout nu et en tenant une serviette pour moi, me hurla :

**-Oh mon dieu Adam prends cette foutue serviette !**

Je pris la serviette et l'enroulai autour de ma taille.

-**Mais que me vaux le plaisir de te voir Alice ?** Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Elle me regarda pendant cinq minutes, toujours choquée de ce qu'elle a vue. J'avançai et la pris dans mes bras en lui disant :

**-Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais comme ça, qu'allons nous dire à Jasper ? **

J'essayai de ne pas rire mais ce fut Alice qui éclata de rire, elle me dit :

**-Tu m'as manqué Addy et si tu raconte ce qui s'est passé à Jasper, je te jette en pâture au Volturi.**

**-D'accord, d'accord. Tu m'as manqué aussi Alice. Mais pourquoi tu es ici ?**

**-Juste pour te dire de revenir, Rosalie se sent mal sans toi, Carlisle et Esmée se sentent coupables, Jasper et Emmett aussi. Quant à Edward, on ne l'a pas revu depuis que nous avons quitté Forks.**

**-C'est tentant de revenir mais pas maintenant, j'aime bien être seul parfois. **

**-Je comprends mais reviens vite d'accord ?**

Je hochai la tête et elle partit me laissant enfin seul.

* * *

J'allumai la télévision et regardai mon appartement. Il était petit, moderne et luxueux, il y avait un balcon, quelques tableaux de ma création sur les murs, un piano blanc, une bibliothèque noire, les murs étaient rouges et le sol noir, il n'y avait pas de lit, il y avait un écran plasma sur le mur, un canapé blanc. La cuisine était aussi moderne, tout les meubles étaient blanc. La salle de bain n'avait que le stricte nécessaire : des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche.

Je m'habillai, je mis un short noir et un débardeur rouge. Je regardai dehors, c'était la nuit.

Je sortis une bouteille de sang et allai sur le balcon. Je voyais la Tour Eiffel, c'était magnifique, je voulais que Jane soit là avec moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Je me rappelai la première fois où elle et moi nous nous sommes embrassés.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_En 924 après Jésus Christ._

J'étais dans ma chambre, je l'examinai. Elle était rectangulaire, il y avait un lit à baldaquin avec des couvertures rouges, sur les murs, il y avait un drapeau de l'Angleterre et un autre avec les armoiries de ma famille. Il y avait une grande armoire en bois avec un miroir et une chaise à coté. Il y avait aussi une cheminée et deux fauteuils en velours rouges.

Jane entra, s'assit sur un des fauteuils et poussa un grognement. Je lui demandai :

**-Euh Jane, je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?**

Elle se leva brutalement et me répondis :

**-Je commence à en avoir marre que Heidi te tourne autour et flirte avec toi.**

**-Es-tu en train de dire que tu es jalouse ?**

**-Oui... euh non !**

Je la regardai en souriant, je m'approchai d'elle et lui demanda :

**-Serais-tu amoureuse de moi Jane ?**

**-Non !**

**-Alors expliques moi pourquoi tu es énervée que Heidi flirte avec moi.**

Elle resta muette pendant au moins deux minutes et essaya de partir mais je lui pris le bras droit pour la retenir, elle tenta de se débattre, je lui dis :

**-Jane je t'aime.**

Elle me regarda longtemps, je la lâcha. _J'aurais du me taire_. Soudain, elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

**-Je t'aime aussi Adam.**

Je caressai sa joue droite et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.

_Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Je bus une gorgé de sang. Je rentrai et vu mon vieil ami Alistair assit sur le canapé. Il se leva et me donna une accolade :

**-Adam, mon ami, désolé d'arriver à l'improviste mais cela faisait plus de quatre cents ans que je ne t'avais pas vu, je me demande encore pourquoi. **

**-Je cavalais, m'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser les Volturi.**

**-Nous avons ça en commun, je ne comprends pas ces sales chiens, pourquoi-t-ont ils abandonnés ?**

**-Je ne les comprends pas non plus.**

**-Et Jane surtout, si elle t'aime vraiment, elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver.**

**-Je croyais aussi Alistair.**

**-Tu l'aimes encore ?**

**-Malheureusement oui.**

**-Tu devrais transformer cette amour en haine, c'est plus utile, crois-moi.**

**-Tu as peut-être raison.**

**-J'ai toujours raison.**

**-Cela reste à voir.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire. J'étais l'un des rares vampires qu'Alistair appréciait et qu'il le faisait rire. Il se leva, me dit au revoir et partit.

Je réfléchis, _ce serait peut-être mieux si je ne ressentais que de la haine envers tous les Volturi même envers Jane. _Non, hors de question. Je ne détruirais pas mon humanité. _Je suis peut-être cliniquement mort mais je tiens à mon humanité._ J'aurais du accepter l'offre d'Alice.


	8. Roméo et Juliette version vampire

**Je tiens à remercier emichlo pour son commentaire. Et voilà la suite :**

* * *

Roméo et Juliette version vampire

_3 mois plus tard_

J'étais à Forks, dans la maison de Bella, avec Alice car cette dernière m'avait envoyé un message qui disait : « _Ramènes tes fesses dans la maison de Bella, on a un problème _». Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait vu Bella se jeter d'une falaise dans une de ses visions.

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et vîmes Bella rentrer. Je soupirai de soulagement, Alice me demanda de sortir pour qu'elle parle avec Bella en privé. Je m'en allai et m'adossai au capot de la voiture de Carlisle. Un jeune homme, grand, costaud et bronzé, n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Il puait, c'était infecte, il sentait le chien mouillé. Il rentra dans la maison mais je ne bougeai pas, sachant que Alice savait se défendre.

Après dix minutes d'attente, Bella et Alice sortirent de la maison. Alice m'ordonna d'aller sur le siège arrière de la voiture, je me téléportai sur le siège. Alice rentra dans la voiture, puis Bella rentra elle aussi dedans. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure essaya de la raisonner mais elle n'écouta pas. Alice démarra la voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Je lui demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai loupé un épisode ?**

**-Edward croit que Bella s'est suicidée, il va demander au Volturi de le tuer. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup mais tu dois nous aider Adam.**

**-Vous êtes ma famille toi, Edward, Bella et les autres. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber.**

**-Merci Addy.**

**-On dirait un remake de Roméo et Juliette.**

**-Ah ah ! Très marrant. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai pris un sweat-shirt à capuche noir pour cacher ton visage au Volturi.**

**-Merci le lutin.**

Je pris le sweat-shirt à capuche et le mis. J'avais maintenant sur moi, pour me protéger du soleil et des Volturi, un pantalon noir, des mocassins noir et le sweat-shirt.

* * *

_Deux heures et demi plus tard :_

Nous roulions vers Volterra dans une voiture de sport un peu trop voyante à mon goût. Alice nous expliqua qu'Edward allait s'exposer aux humains pour enfreindre les lois fixées par les Volturi car ces derniers avaient refusé de tuer Edward qui avait un talent trop précieux pour qu'il soit détruit. _Aro n'a pas changé._ Nous arrivâmes à Volterra mais il y avait trop de monde pour continuer de rouler. Bella et moi allions continuer à pied. Je mis la capuche de mon sweat-shirt sur la tête et courus avec Bella. Nous arrivâmes à la grande place et aperçûmes Edward qui était en train de se déshabiller. Avant qu'il ne puisse lire mes pensées, je me téléportai derrière lui, l'agrippai par les cheveux et le tirai dans le bâtiment. Bella arriva et le prit dans ses bras, je le lâchai et évitai de les regarder car ils s'embrassaient. Deux hommes arrivèrent, _Félix et Démétri._ Les deux amoureux arrêtèrent enfin de se bécoter. Félix annonça qu'Aro voulait de nouveau rencontrer Edward. Ce dernier dit à Bella de sortir mais Félix dit qu'elle devait aussi venir. Alice entra en défonçant la porte et dit :

-**Faut vous détendre, c'est un festival. Vous n'allez pas faire une esclandre ?**

**-Sûrement pas. **Répondis Félix.

Je vis une petite silhouette s'approcher de nous, elle dit d'une voix froide :

**-Ça suffit.**

**-Jane. **Dit Edward

**-Non, tu crois, je croyais que c'était le père Noël. **Dis-je d'une voix rauque et grave pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

**-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour plaisanter ?! **Gueula Edward.

**-Mais même Marcus a plus de sens de l'humour que toi.**

Edward grogna. Félix, Démétri et Alice rigolèrent. Jane resta calme et dit :

**-Aro se demande ce qui prend si longtemps.**

Elle se retourna et marcha. Je dis :

**-Ce qui veut dire « Arrêtez vos conneries et suivez moi ! »**

Nous descendîmes des escaliers, j'étais juste à coté de Jane et derrière Bella et Edward. Ce dernier l'a rassura :

-**N'aies pas peur.**

**-Tu as peur ? **demanda-t-elle.

**-Non.**

**-C'est pas bien de mentir Eddie, je sens que tu as peur. Et n'oublies pas la règle numéro un quand tu rends visite aux Volturi.**

**-La règle numéro un ? **Demanda Alice.

**-Ne pas provoquer Jane ou sinon tu auras droit au regard de la mort. **Dis-je en chantant le mot « mort ».

Alice et moi éclatèrent de rire. Les autres nous fixèrent. Jane n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Je cessai immédiatement de rire, Alice se calma aussi. Nous entrâmes dans un ascenseur. Jane arrêta de me regarder, je me plaçai à sa gauche. Il y avait une musique d'opéra dans l'ascenseur. Je dis, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

**-Cette musique me rappelle des choses.**

-**Ah bon ? **Questionna Edward qui avait compris de quoi je parlais.

**-J'ai couché avec Kate Denali en 1645 dans un opéra qui passait cette musique. On en a fait des dégâts ce jour-là, mais ça valait coup.**

Edward, Alice, Démétri et Félix rigolèrent mais Bella et Jane restèrent calme. Nous arrivèrent au bon étage et nous sortîmes. Une très belle femme nous salua, _peut-être que plus tard_ _je pourrais la draguer. _

**-Non, tu vas la tuer si tu couches avec elle. **Dit Edward.

**-Edward pourrais tu, s'il te plaît arrêter de violer mon esprit ?!**

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Bella questionna Edward :

**-C'est une humaine ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Elle est au courant ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors pourquoi ?... Elle veut devenir un...**

**-Elle deviendra un vampire. **annonça Démétri.

**-Ou un dessert. **Dîmes Jane et moi à l'unisson.

Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle avec un dôme. _Rien à changer, on dirait._ Alec approcha et dit à sa sœur :

**-Ma sœur, Ils t'envoient en chercher un et tu en ramènes trois et demi. Tu es vraiment parfaite.**

-**Mais quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Bella est vivante en fin de compte, j'adore les happy ends, ils sont si rares. **Dit Aro en prenant la main d'Edward.

Il commença à déblatérer quelque chose à propos de la _tua cantante_ et de Bella.

Je dis à Bella :

**-Aro peut voir les pensées les plus anciennes d'Edward rien qu'en le touchant. Marcus peut détecter les liens entres deux personnes, Démétri est le meilleur traqueur du monde, Félix possède une force bestial, Alec ****peut supprimer momentanément le ou les sens tel que l'odorat ou la vue si il le désire à une personne, Jane donne l'impression de brûler vivant, elle peut faire souffrir les gens mentalement. Caius a juste le pouvoir de faire chier les gens.**

Bella rigola. Tout le monde, à part Alice, Edward et Bella, me fixa. Puis Aro prit la main de Bella et dit :

**-Étonnant, je ne vois rien. Je me demande si elle est immunisée contre tous nos pouvoirs. ****Jane ?**

**-Non !** Criai-je.

Je me plaça devant Bella et une horrible souffrance me tortura. Je tombai à terre, sur le ventre, refusant de crier ou d'émettre le moindre son de faiblesse. Aro demanda à Jane d'arrêter, elle obéit. Edward et Alice se précipitèrent vers moi pour vérifier si j'allais bien. Je criai :

**-Je viens de me faire torturer par cette sadique alors à votre avis ?!**

**-Jane ? **Demanda Aro.

**-Ça va un peu faire mal. **Dit-elle en fixant Bella.

Mais rien ne se passa, Bella ne soufra pas. Je me relevai et entendis Aro rire comme un psychopathe, Jane avait l'air furieuse. Aro se demanda :

-**Que va-t-on faire de toi ?**

**-Tu sais très bien ce que tu vas faire, Aro. **Dit Marcus

**-Elle en sait trop, il faut la tuer. **Cracha Caius.

**-Félix. **Ordonna Aro.

Bella se retourna pour voir Félix approcher. Edward se mit devant elle et sauta sur Félix. Alice courut pour l'aider mais Démétri l'attrapa par la gorge. Jane recommença à me fixer et je sentis une douleur parcourir tout mon corps. Je tombai sur les genoux, je ne prêtais pas attention à la bagarre entre Edward et Félix. Alec s'approcha de moi et baissa ma capuche, laissant mon visage à la vue de tout le monde.

* * *

**Duh duh duh. Que va t-il se passer ?**


	9. Gentils: 2 – Méchants: 0

**Je me suis dis que j'allais vous faire mijoter pendant 8 jours avant de poster la suite mais j'aime pas le suspens.**

* * *

Gentils: 2 – Méchants: 0

Alec avait baissé ma capuche et pas de la manière la plus douce, il avait carrément arraché mon sweat-shirt. J'étais à genoux, torse nu et le visage à découvert. J'observai les visages et les réactions des Volturi. Alec tenait toujours le sweat-shirt dans ses mains, il était choqué. Félix, Démétri, Aro et même Marcus et Caius l'étaient aussi. Jane était furieuse, choquée, heureuse et soulagée. Soudain des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, c'était Bella, elle voulait sûrement me protéger. Je lui chuchotai :

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien.**

Elle enleva ses bras et s'éloigna. C'était le pompon, une humaine qui protégeait un vampire, je savais qu'elle me considérait comme son petit frère mais là. Je regardai les Volturi, ils étaient toujours choqués. Je criai :

**-Surprise !**

Ils reprirent enfin leurs esprits. Aro me regarda et demanda :

**-Mais comment ? Puis-je ?**

Je tendis ma main droite, il l'a prit et la tint pendant quelques minutes puis il la lâcha. Il dit :

**-Je vois. Tu es coriace Adam, tu t'accroches à la vie** **mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?**

**-Pourquoi m'avez vous déclarez mort ? Pourquoi m'avez vous abandonné ?** Lui demandai-je

**-Tu avais un loup-garou accroché à ta jambe et tu as fais une chute de plus de deux cents mètres. Même un vampire ne peut pas survivre à ça. **Répliqua Caius

**-Et pourtant je suis vivant, j'ai survécu. **Lui répondis-je

**-Et tu as changé. Une coupe de cheveux différente, quelques cicatrices, des tatouages. Tu es plus sympathique, plus charmant, moins violent, moins sadique. Quel dommage. **Continua Aro

**-M'éloigner de vous tous m'as fait du bien. **Déclarai-je

**-Mais tu es toujours un séducteur. Kate et Tanya Denali, Heidi, Reneta et encore bien d'autres femmes ont succombé à ton charme. **

**-Faut bien faire passer le temps.**

J'entendis Jane grogner, Félix et Démétri étouffèrent un rire, Alec souriait et bizarrement Caius aussi, Marcus, lui, s'ennuyait. Alec me donna une chemise noir pour cacher mon torse, je la mis. Aro demanda :

**-Jane pourrais-tu le raccompagner à la sortie ?**

**-Oui maître.** Répondit elle

Je regardai Edward un bref instant. _Tu pourras te débrouiller sans moi ?._ Il hocha la tête pour dire oui. Jane ouvrit les portes et me fit signe de la suivre. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la moitié du couloir quand soudain, Jane se retourna et me fixa. Je tombai à genoux à cause de la douleur qui était insoutenable. Elle cria :

**-Pendant presque cinq cents ans je te croyais mort, je pensais que c'était ma faute, je me sentais horriblement coupable et toi pendant tout ce temps tu étais vivant et tu couchais avec n'importe qui ?!** **Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt, je t'aimais Adam.**

Toujours torturé par la douleur, je lui répondis :

**-Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi ? Vous tous vous m'avez abandonné, laissé pour mort. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus et apparemment j'avais raison.**

Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. Jane me demanda calmement :

**-Tu m'aimes encore ?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Démétri, Edward, Bella et Alice arrivèrent. Cette dernière m'aida à me relever et m'entraîna avec elle en me prenant le bras gauche. Nous croisâmes Heidi, elle me sourit, elle devait être contente de voir que j'étais vivant. Il y avait un groupe de personnes qui la suivait. _Le dîner va être servi. _Edward rapprocha Bella de lui pour la rassurer, malheureusement, arrivés à l'ascenseur, des hurlements retentirent.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward et moi étions tous réunis dans le salon. Bella voulait que l'on vote si on voulait qu'elle devienne un vampire ou non. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et moi votâmes oui. Rosalie vota non. Edward bien sur était contre. J'étais sur que Bella adorerait être un vampire. Je sortis de la maison, je me rendis sur la terrasse et j'observai les étoiles. Rosalie me rejoignit, se blottit contre moi et me demanda :

**-Tu vas aller où cette fois **?

**-Nulle-part, je vais rester ici. Appelles moi Adam Cullen maintenant.**

Elle me regarda avec un énorme sourire sur son visage parfait. _Si seulement elle n'était pas avec Emmett, je pourrais …non, je la considère comme ma petite sœur. _Nous restâmes sur la terrasse à observer les étoiles, je me demandai quels autres problèmes allions nous avoir. _Qui sait ? Peut-être une armée de vampires ?_

* * *

**Aaaaah enfin, j'ai du recommencer ce chapitre encore et encore parce que je changeais d'idées toutes les 5 minutes. Certains m'ont demandé dans quelle « team » j'étais. Je suis dans plusieurs teams : team Jane (elle est trop cool), team Rosalie (dès qu'elle avait fracassé le saladier, j'ai su que j'allais l'adorer) et team Jacob (il est sexy). Je répète que vous pouvez me poser des questions sur Adam ou sur d'autres trucs (pas trop personnels quand même). Oh et non je ne crois pas qu'on va tous mourir demain, je crois juste que les mayas étaient trop fatigués pour finir le calendrier ou qu'ils ont été tué par les européens avant de pouvoir le finir. A la prochaine fois.**


	10. Les Experts à Seattle

**Apparemment, on est tous vivants, c'est cool.**

* * *

Les Experts à Seattle

_3 semaines plus tard_

J'étais dans mon nouveau foyer, mon nouveau chez moi, dans la maison des Cullen, dans notre maison. Je regardai Dexter à la télévision, j'étais allongé sur le canapé. Rosalie entra dans le salon et s'assit sur moi, sur mon ventre pour être plus exact. Je râlai :

**-Putain Rose, je ne suis pas un canapé ! Dégages !**

**-Sois un bon canapé et fermes la Addy. **Répondit-elle

Je grognai et me levai subitement du canapé, ce qui causa à Rosalie de tomber sur le sol. J'éclatai de rire, Rosalie se releva et respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Emmett rentra et la prit dans les bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Carlisle et Jasper rentrèrent eux aussi, ce dernier me donna le journal. Je le lis, le jetai sur la table basse et dis :

**-Encore un meurtre à Seattle, Jack l'Eventreur est de retour ?**

**-Non, je pense que c'est des vampires. Alice m'a dit qu'un vampire a volé un chemisier rouge à Bella. Depuis nous avons décidés de surveiller la maison de Bella avec l'aide des loups. **Répondit Jasper

**-Je fais quoi dans votre joli plan ?**

Carlisle me donna les clés de ma voiture et me demanda :

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un tour à Seattle pour voir ce qui se passe ?**

**-Avec plaisir, faut que je bouge mais je vais me changer d'abord.**

Je me téléportai dans ma chambre et sortis des vêtements de mon placard : un boxer noir, un jean noir, un t-shirt rouge, une chemise noire, une cravate blanche, une paire de chaussettes noires, une ceinture en cuir noir, une paire de mocassins noirs et un long manteau noir. Je les mis et enfilai ma gourmette en argent et une bague en or incrustée d'un rubis, Jane me l'avait offerte pour mon 654ème anniversaire. Je me téléportai dans ma voiture, la démarrai et partis vers Seattle.

* * *

_2 heures plus tard_

La nuit était tombé, _bien ça me facilitera la tache_. Je me garai et sortis de la voiture. Je marchai dans une ruelle et m'arrêtai net quand je sentis l'odeur de sang humain et entendis des grognements. J'avançai doucement vers l'origine de l'odeur et regardai avec effroi ce que j'avais trouvé : des vampires nouveaux nés. Un des vampires, le leader surement, s'énerva et leur ordonna de se contrôler si ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Je vis quatre silhouettes qui étaient un peu plus loin sur un pont. Une était grande, deux autres petites et la dernière faisait la même taille que moi. Soudain une délicieuse odeur de sang me frappa, ma gorge me brûla Je me retournai et vis une femme, humaine, qui avait une coupure à la main droite. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour me demander de l'aider mais la tentation m'emporta. Je sautai sur elle, lui brisai la nuque et la mordis pour sucer son sang. Je n'en laissai pas une goutte, j'avais tout bu. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec un mouchoir et le mis dans ma poche. Je me téléportai derrière les quatre silhouettes et ,me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait à cette humaine, murmurai :

**-Oh non mais quel con, fait chier Rose va me buter.**

Je me calmis et observai de plus près les silhouettes, elles portaient les mêmes manteaux que … _oh merde. _Félix, Jane, Alec et Démétri étaient là, juste devant moi. Je reculai et mon téléphone vibra, c'étais Rosalie. Je décrochai et elle me demanda :

**-Alors ?**

**-Écoutes Rose, j'ai fais une énorme boulette. **Chuchotai-je

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?** Questionna-t-elle

**-J'ai euh tué une humaine et me suis nourri de son sang. **Avouai-je

**-Quoi ?!**

Le cri de Rosalie à travers mon téléphone causa aux silhouettes de se retourner. Je dis à Rosalie :

**-Je te rappelle. **Je raccrochai

**-Adam ça fait plaisir de te revoir. **Me dit Alec

**-Je vois que tu te remets à boire du sang humain. **Ajouta Démétri

**-Ce que j'ai fais à cette humaine était une erreur que je ne referais plus. **Répondis-je

**-Que fais-tu ici ? **Me demanda Jane

**-Je surveille mon territoire. **Rétorquai-je

**-Ce n'est pas ton territoire, tu n'es pas un Cullen. **Me rappela-t-elle

**-Désolé de te décevoir Jane mais maintenant je m'appelle Adam Stefan King Cullen. **Dis-je en souriant

Je me retournai pour partir et sortis le collier avec le pendentif des Volturi de ma poche, le jetai par terre derrière moi et dis :

**-Je n'en aurais plus besoin. Envoyez mes salutations aux autres.**

Je me téléportai dans ma voiture et la démarrai pour quitter Seattle. Je vis Jane prendre le collier avec tristesse et roulai vers Forks, où Rosalie allait surement me tuer.

* * *

_2 heures plus tard_

Je sortis de la voiture et entrai dans la maison. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, c'était surement la fête de fin d'année pour les seniors du lycée. J'avais des lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes yeux rouges. Je sortis dehors, sur la terrasse. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella et trois adolescents étaient aussi dehors. J'informai les autres :

**-Une armée de nouveaux nés, voila ce qu'il y a Seattle.**

**-Je sais, ils vont venir ici pour Bella. Adam, nous savons tous que tu as peur des loups garous mais il faut coopérer avec eux pour combattre ces nouveaux nés. **Dit Alice

**-Des loups garous ? Ici ?! **hurlai-je

**-Nous ne sommes pas des vrais loups garous, nous savons nous contrôler. Je m'appelle Jacob, voici Embry et Quil. **Annonça Jacob, le plus grand des adolescents et le plus costaud.

**-Cool mais le premier d'entre vous qui m'attaque, je le tue.** Menaçai-je

**-Nous devons nous entraîner contre ces vampires. **Intervint Carlisle

**-J'ai besoin de m'entraîner, je suis un peu rouillé. **Plaisantai-je

**-Tu n'auras pas besoin de mes techniques de combat. Tu es plus fort et plus doué que Félix. Tu as été entraîné par les Volturi. **Me dit Jasper

**-Je sais, ne me le rappelles pas Jazz, je vais dans ma chambre. **Lui répondis-je

Je me téléportai dans ma chambre et trouvai Rosalie et Esmée sur mon lit. Rosalie se leva et me gifla. Esmée me sermonna :

**-Comment as-tu pu faire ça Adam Stefan King Cullen ?!**

**-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas résisté. Son sang était trop tentant et elle saignait. Au moins elle n'a pas souffert, je lui ai brisé la nuque avant de me nourrir. Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur, je le promets.** Expliquai-je

**-Nous te pardonnons Adam. Ne le refais plus, c'est tout ce que l'on demande. En plus, les yeux rouges ne te vont pas du tout. **Me dit Rosalie

**-Ah ah. Sortez de ma chambre, vous envahissez mon espace vital. **Ordonnai-je

Elles sortirent, _un peu de tranquillité enfin. _Je pensai à l'armée de nouveaux nés et à Bella, _cette fille est un aimant à problèmes mais je l'aimes bien. Quant aux vampires, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée. _


	11. Entrainement et taquinerie

Entrainement et taquinerie

_15 heures plus tard_

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et moi étions dans la foret près de la frontière de notre territoire. Je me battais contre Emmett et cela faisait la 17ème fois que je gagnai. Je passai la main à Jasper. Emmett fonça sur lui mais Jasper le propulsa en l'air. Il atterrit par terre et cria :

**-Encore !**

**-T'es masochiste Emmett ?** Lui demandai-je

Il rigola et tenta de me frapper mais je l'esquivai et le clouai au sol. Edward et Bella arrivèrent, les loups aussi. Je me crispai, Rosalie me prit la main gauche pour me détendre. Je chuchotai :

**-Ils ne peuvent pas se transformer en humain ?**

**-Ils sont venus c'est le principal. **Intervint Carlisle

Lui, Jasper et moi se plaçâmes devant. Carlisle commença :

**-Bienvenu. Jasper a affronté les nouveaux nés, il va nous apprendre à les vaincre. Adam va vous expliquer ce qui diffèrent les nouveaux nés de nous.**

**-Les nouveaux nés sont beaucoup plus forts que nous car leur sang humain imprègnent encore leurs tissus. Les vampires sont au summum de leur puissance pendant leurs premiers mois. **Les informai-je

**-Adam dit vrai. Une armée de nouveaux nés ne compte pas autant de soldats qu'une armée humaine mais aucunes armées humaines n'y résisteraient. Les deux choses les plus importantes à savoir sont : premièrement, ne jamais laisser leurs bras vous enlacer, ils vous écraseraient sur le champs. Deuxièmement, ne pas imaginer les tuer par une attaque directe, ils sont préparés à ça, vous seriez tous vaincus à coup sur. Emmett ! **Continua Jasper

Ils se placèrent tous les deux au centre et se mirent en position d'attaque. Emmett ne fut pas assez concentré et Jasper le cloua au sol. Carlisle vainquit Edward car celui ne le regardait pas. Rosalie et Alice battirent Jasper. Quant à moi, je les avais tous battus, en même temps, grâce à mon seul problème avec mon pouvoir est que si je l'utilise trop, ça me fatigue, m'affaiblit et ça peut même me tuer. Je l'ai découvert en 1085.

* * *

_Flash back :_

Caius, Félix, Santiago, Démétri, Alec, Jane et moi étions en Roumanie, une armée de nouveaux nés voulait nous détruire. Nous marchâmes dans la foret, vers le camp des nouveaux nés. Jane et Alec étaient en retraits, ils étaient notre défense. Caius, Félix et Santiago étaient au milieu. Démétri et moi étions loin devant, nous étions les éclaireurs. Nous arrivâmes tous les deux à l'entrée du camp. Nous analysâmes l'ennemi. Ils étaient nombreux mais nous étions plus forts, plus expérimentés. Leur chef était grand, plus grand que Félix et aussi costaud que lui. Ils étaient vingt-huit en tout, la majorité d'entre eux était des hommes. J'ordonnai à Démétri :

**-Vas rejoindre les autres, informes-les, dis leurs combien il y a de vampires.**

**-Compris. Tu vas faire quoi ?**

**-Attendre, si j'y vais seul, je me ferais tuer à coup sur. **

Il partit informer les autres. Je me cachai derrière un arbre et attendis. Ils arrivèrent après deux longues minutes. Caius nous dit le plan d'attaque :

**-Jane et Alec seront notre défense, si ils sont en danger, Félix et moi les protégeront. Adam, Santiago et Démétri, vous serez les premiers à attaquer. Tuons ces nouveaux nés, qu'on en finisse.**

Démétri, Santiago et moi entrâmes dans le camp. Le leader nous dit

**-Alors vous êtes venus. Trois ? Aro nous sous-estime beaucoup trop.**

Je me téléportai derrière lui, le saisis par les jambes et le lançai vers Santiago qui le saisit par la gorge et le cloua au sol. Cinq nouveaux nés se ruèrent vers moi, je les tuai tous. Démétri en tua trois et Santiago en décapita quatre. Il en restait seize à tuer. Félix entra dans le camp, fonça sur un vampire qui avait la même allure que lui et le tua. Alec embrouilla quatre vampires avec son pouvoir, Caius les décapita. Jane torturait un vampire et le décapita, c'était son mode opératoire, elle en tua cinq. Il en restait encore six. Le leader, qui n'était pas mort, fonça sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Je me téléportai à sa droite, lui donna un coup de pied aux cotes, je me téléportai devant lui et lui donnai un uppercut qui le propulsa en l'air. Je me téléportai dans les airs et le frappai au ventre. Je me téléportai au sol et le clouai au sol. Je me téléportai au dessus de lui mais ne fis rien . Ma vision s'affaiblit et mes sens étaient embrouillés. Le leader en profita et me donna un énorme coup de poing. J'étais au sol, sonné, je me téléportai à gauche de lui et tentai de le frapper mais je fus trop lent. Il saisit mon bras droit et l'arracha. Je hurlai de douleur, me téléportai près d'Alec et m'écroulai par terre, me sentant nauséeux. Il ne resta plus que le leader, les autres vampires étaient morts. Félix et Santiago le saisirent par les bras et le lui arrachèrent. Caius lui arracha la tête. Jane s'agenouilla près de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Elle me murmura :

**-Addy, tiens le coup s'il te plait, pour moi. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Jane, ne l'oublis jamais.**

Alec dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entendis pas. Santiago prit mon bras droit qui avait été arraché. Félix me prit dans ses bras et me porta. L'obscurité m'envahit.

_3 jours plus tard_

Je me réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin en bois avec des couvertures rouges, je reconnus ma chambre, qui était aussi celle de Jane. Je n'étais qu'en pantalon de pyjama. Je sortis du lit et je me regardai dans un miroir. Mon bras droit était de nouveau rattaché à mon corps, j'avais une mine affreuse, mes cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, ils partaient dans tous les sens, mes yeux étaient noirs et ma gorge me brula un peu. Je mis des bottes et mon manteau. Je sortis de la chambre, je sentis du sang qui provenait de la grande salle. _Ils sont en train de manger. _Un humain sortit de la salle, il tentait de s'enfuir et me rentra dedans. Il recula, complètement effrayé. Je me rapprochai de lui grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, je le saisis par la gorge, le soulevai et plantai mes dents dans son cou. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier pendant que je me nourrissais de son sang. Puis il se tut, il n'avait plus de sang, il était mort. Je le laissai tomber par terre. Rassasié, je repartis dans ma chambre et me plaçai devant le miroir, je rabattis mes cheveux en arrière. J'enlevai mes bottes ainsi que mon manteau et les rangeai dans un placard. Je refis le lit et m'apprêtai à aller dans la salle de bain quand Jane rentra. Voyant que j'étais réveillé, elle me plaqua contre un mur et m'embrassa. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la portai jusqu'au lit et la posai dessus. Elle enleva ses jambes de ma taille, ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux. Elle me plaqua sur le lit, elle était au dessus de moi. Nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser, elle se blottit contre moi et me dit :

**-J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveille pas. Cela faisait trois jours que tu étais inconscient. Tout le monde s'inquiétaient pour toi. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et j'ai vu un humain vidé de son sang étendu par terre alors je suis rentrée dans la chambre pour vérifier si tu étais réveillé. Ne refais plus jamais ça Addy.**

**-Je le promets Jane. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. **La rassurai-je

Elle enleva son manteau et le jeta à coté du lit. Elle prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches. Sa main gauche agrippait mes cheveux et sa main droite caressait mon torse. Elle arrêta de m'embrasser et me demanda :

**-Adam, fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie.**

**-Je le ferais avec plaisir il mio amore.**

Et avec ça, je déchirai sa robe et l'embrassai. Nous fîmes l'amour pendant six heures cette nuit-là.

_Fin du flash back._

* * *

J'étais adossé contre un arbre. Bella se dirigea vers moi et me demanda :

**-Adam, tu peux me raconter un peu ton histoire s'il te plait ?**

**-Avec plaisir. Je suis né en 556 après Jésus-Christ en Angleterre. J'ai vécu une enfance joyeuse, j'avais deux sœurs et trois frères, c'était moi l'ainé. En 573, quand j'avais 17 ans, des bandits m'ont kidnappé, pendant un assaut sur notre village. Mon père a essayé de me sauver mais je lui ai dis de sauver les autres. Ces salauds de bandits m'ont torturé pendant un an, j'ai des cicatrices pour le prouver, regardes.**

J'enlevai ma veste et mon t-shirt pour lui montrer mes cicatrices. Je lui expliquai :

**-Dans mon dos, j'ai sept cicatrices, des marques de fouets. Sur mon visage, près de mon œil gauche, il y a une cicatrice vertical, elle doit faire quatre centimètres, c'est un poignard qui me l'a fait. Près de mes abdos, juste à droite, tu peux voir une cicatrice diagonale, elle fait douze centimètres, à cause d'une épée. Sur mon mollet gauche, il y a des marques de griffes, causées par un loup garou. Et enfin, une morsure de vampire sur mon cou.**

Je remis mon t-shirt et ma veste. Je continuai :

**-En 574, quand j'avais 18 ans, j'étais sur le point de mourir, les bandits m'avaient abandonné et ils étaient partis. Un homme me trouva et me mordit dans le cou. Quand j'étais un nouveau né, il m'aida à contrôler ma soif, il m'expliqua qu'il y avait un groupe de vampires, les Volturi, qui avaient instauré des règles et qui régnaient sur le monde vampirique, il fallait les respecter. Mon créateur m'expliqua toutes les règles. En 586, il me laissa, il pensait que j'étais assez mature pour vivre seul. J'ai appris qu'en 745, il fut tué par les Volturi, il avait crée un enfant immortel, ce qui est strictement interdit de faire. Depuis ce jour, je déteste les enfants immortels. En 858, je me promenait dans un village. Je trouvai un enfant immortel, il était barbouillé de sang, il avait tué tout le village entier. J'allumai un feu sur ces victimes et le jetai dedans. Une humaine me supplia de l'aider mais le problème était que j'avais soif. Je me téléportai derrière elle, la mordis et me nourris de son sang. Je jetai son cadavre dans le feu. Pendant tout ce temps, les Volturi m'observaient. Aro était impressionné par mon pouvoir et pour mon respect pour la loi. Il me proposa de rejoindre son clan, j'acceptai sans hésité. Je rencontrai Jane peu après et tombai fou amoureux d'elle, heureusement, c'était réciproque. Après tu connais la suite, bataille contre les loups garous, je tombe d'une falaise et les Volturi me déclarent mort, bla bla bla.**

Edward appela Bella pour la ramener chez elle. Je me téléportai dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je fouillait dans les sous-vêtements de Rosalie pour m'amuser et pour voir si je pouvais trouver des choses intéressantes. Je pris une des ses petites culottes, elle était rouge, et la mis dans ma poche. Je me téléportai dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie rentrèrent dans la pièce. Je sortis la culotte de ma poche, la lançai à Emmett, qui la rattrapa par réflexe, et lui dis en rigolant :

**-Je ne savais pas que ta femme était aussi coquine Emmett !**

Ils explosèrent tous de rire sauf Rosalie qui était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Je me téléportai derrière elle, posai mes mains sur ses épaules et lui dis :

**-Décoinces toi un peu Rose. Tu n'es jamais coincée avec Emmett, je me trompe ? Combien de maisons vous avez détruits déjà ?**

Elle hurla de rage, me saisit les mains, me fit passer au dessus d'elle et m'explosa le dos sur la table basse. J'explosai de rire comme les autres, Edward rentra et me voyant étendu sur la table basse, qui était complètement détruite, demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**-Adam a volé un string à Rosalie et la balancé sur la tronche d'Emmett en disant « Je ne savais pas que ta femme était aussi coquine Emmett ! ». Rosalie a explosé de rage et a envoyé Adam sur la table basse. **Répondit Alice en rigolant

Rosalie prit le string des mains d'Emmett et monta. Ce dernier la suivit. Edward rigola avec Jasper et Alice. Esmée et Carlisle arrêtèrent de rigoler et m'aidèrent à me relever. Décidément, embêter Rosalie était devenu mon activité préférée.


	12. Gentils : 3 – Méchants : 0

Gentils : 3 – Méchants : 0

_Jour de la bataille_

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et moi attendions les nouveaux nés. Edward, Bella et Seth étaient planqués sur une montagne. Les loups allaient bientôt arrivés ainsi que l'armée de nouveaux nés. J'entendis des pas venant de la foret, juste devant moi. Les nouveaux nés se ruèrent vers nous en courant. Nous courûmes vers eux. Je sautai sur deux vampires et les décapitai. Les loups firent leur entrée. J'allais aider Rosalie, plusieurs vampires étaient sur elle, littéralement. Je me téléportai près d'elle et fis le ménage, tuant tout les vampires. Un vampire se jeta sur moi, il tenta de me décapiter mais je lui échappai en me téléportant sur lui, Rosalie le réduisit en pièces. Je me téléportai vers un vampire qui était aussi costaud qu'Emmett et lui arrachai les bras. Je me téléportai derrière un autre vampire et le décapitai. Je me téléportai près de Sam qui avait besoin d'aide, un vampire essayait de le broyer. Je l'envoyai en l'air, me téléportai là où il allait atterrir, le prit par la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Ma vision s'affaiblit et mes sens commencèrent à s'embrouiller. Il se releva et me poussa. Je me téléportai derrière lui et le décapitai. Je tombai par terre, exténué. La bataille était finie. Jasper alluma un feu et y mettait tous les cadavres de nouveaux nés. Emmett m'aida à me relever et mit mon bras gauche sur ses épaules pour que je ne tombe pas. Carlisle me demanda :

**-Adam, est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Je me sens juste un peu nauséeux mais ça va. Tant qu'Emmett me soutient, je ne tomberai pas. **Le rassurai-je

**-Les Volturi, ils arrivent. ** Annonça Alice

**-Dans combien de temps ? **Demanda Edward

**-Quelques minutes, dix peut-être. **Lui répondit-elle

**-La meute doit partir. Les Volturi ne respecteront pas une trêve avec des loups garous. **Informa Carlisle

Soudain, un vampire sortit de nulle part et Leah lui fonça dessus. Malheureusement, le vampire allait la broyer. Jacob se jeta sur lui mais le vampire enroula ses bras autour de lui et lui brisa quelques os. Les autres loups réduisirent en cendres le vampire. Carlisle, Edward et Bella se ruèrent vers Jacob. Après deux minutes de discussion que je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Les membres de la tribu de Jacob et lui étaient partis. Alice cria :

**-Ils sont arrivés !**

Carlisle, Bella et Edward revinrent à nos cotés. Avec ma vision floue, je ne voyais que quatre ombres arrivées. Je sentis une douleur vive dans mon mollet gauche, je perdis l'équilibre mais Emmett me rattrapa. Je reconnus la voix de Jane.

**-Impressionnant. Je n'ai jamais vu de clan survivre à une attaque de cette ampleur.**

**-On a eu de la chance. **Expliqua Carlisle

**-J'en doute fort. **Dit Jane

**-Il semble qu'on ai manqué un combat divertissant. **Intervint Alec

**-Oui. Nous avons rarement l'impression d'être inutiles. **Continua Jane

**-En arrivant une demie heure plus tôt, vous auriez fait merveille. **Ironisa Edward

**-Quel dommage. Vous en avez oublié une. **Dit Jane

Elle regarda la vampire que Carlisle et Esmée avaient épargnés, elle s'appelait Bree. Jasper se plaça à coté d'elle pour la protéger. Et moi, comme un con, je me téléportai devant elle, ce qui empira ma condition. Je tombai par terre mais Jasper me rattrapa et me soutenait. Carlisle s'expliqua :

**-On lui a offert l'asile parce qu'elle a accepté de se rendre.**

**-Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. Pourquoi es-tu là ? **Demanda Jane

Bree ne répondit pas tout de suite, _grosse erreur_. J'entendis son cri de douleur. Jane lui redemanda :

**-Qui t'as crée ?**

**-Inutile de faire ça, elle vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir. **Paniqua Esmée

Jane arrêta de fixer Bree et dit :

**-Je sais.**

**-Je l'ignore. Riley a refusé de nous le dire, il ne voulait pas qu'on lise dans nos pensées. **Expliqua Bree

**-Elle s'appelait Victoria. Vous la connaissiez peut-être. **Rappliqua Edward

**-Edward, si les Volturi avaient eu connaissance de Victoria, ils l'auraient neutralisée. N'est-ce pas Jane ? **Dit Carlisle

**-Cela va sans dire. Félix. **Ordonna Jane

Il avança mais Esmée paniqua :

**-Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait !**

Jane le stoppa. Esmée continua :

**-Nous en assumons l'entière responsabilité.**

**-Laissez-lui une chance. **Supplia Carlisle

**-Les Volturi n'accordent jamais de secondes chances. Souvenez vous en. Caius sera surement heureux de savoir qu'elle est toujours humaine. **Cracha Jane

**-On a fixé la date. **Annonça Bella

**-Occupes-t-en Félix. J'aimerais qu'on rentre. **Dit Jane

Félix avança vers Bree. _Dans tes rêves gros lard. _Edward cria :

**-Adam, non !**

_Trop tard_, je me téléportai derrière Félix et lui donna un coup de pied qui le propulsa à l'autre bout du terrain. Je sentis quelque chose remonter dans ma gorge, je mis ma main gauche sur ma bouche pour éviter de cracher ou de vomir mais ça ne marcha pas. Je tombai à genoux, enlevai ma main gauche de ma bouche et crachai du sang. Mon cœur me fit atrocement mal, par réflexe, je mis ma main gauche sur ma poitrine. Jane demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

**-Tu te rappelle ce qui m'est arrivé en 1085 Jane ? Pendant la bataille contre les nouveaux nés. **Lui répondis-je

Je vomis du sang et continuai faiblement :

**-C'est ça mais en pire.**

J'essayai de me relever mais je tombai dans l'inconscient.


	13. Mariage partie 1

___25 jours plus tard_

Je me réveillai avec un grognement. Je reconnus ma chambre, j'étais dans mon lit. J'avais des perfusions sur mon bras gauche. Alice et Rosalie rentrèrent et s'assirent au bord de mon lit. Alice commença à me questionner :

**-********Ton nom ?**

******-Adam Stefan King Cullen.**

******-Date et lieu de naissance ?**

******-En Angleterre, le 21 décembre 556.**

******-Ton âge ?**

******-Lequel ?**

******-Les deux.**

******-1457 ans en vrai, 18 ans en apparence.**

******-Ta famille biologique ?**

******-Tous morts, le dernier King a été tué par Rosalie.**

******-Ta couleur préférée ?**

******-Le noir.**

******-J'avais raison Alice. J'ai bien fait de lui choisir son smoking. **Intervint Rosalie

******-Un smoking ? Pour quoi ? **Demandai-je

******-Le mariage de Bella et Edward. Il se déroulera ici, et c'est demain. **Annonça Alice

******-Qui est invité ? **Interrogea-je Rosalie

******-Les Denali, la famille de Bella, ses amis, Seth Clearwater, sa mère et Billy Black. Je dois partir, il y a quelques trucs à préparer pour le mariage. **Répondit-elle

Alice se leva et partit. Rosalie en profita pour me gifler.

******-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Nous étions tous inquiets. Caius a même appelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Alec, Démétri et Félix sont venus te voir onze fois. Et pour le mariage, ton smoking est dans ton placard. Je te laisse.**

Elle sortit de ma chambre. J'enlevai les perfusions et me levai. J'ouvris mon placard pour trouver mon smoking.___Rosalie, je t'adore._ Je mis un jean noir, un polo rouge, des baskets. Je me regardai dans le miroir, mes cheveux avaient poussés, ils ressemblaient à ceux de Ian Somerhalder. Je descendis et allai dehors. Bella me vit et m'enlaça.

**-J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Mais tu t'es réveillé à temps pour le mariage.**

**-Prête à se faire passer la corde au cou ?**

**-J'aime Edward mais se marier à 18 ans, c'est comme ….**

**-Tenir une pancarte autour de son cou qui dit « On se marie parce que ce con a oublié de mettre une capote quand on a couché ensemble ». Je dois te laisser. A demain.**

Je rentrai dans le bureau de Carlisle et vis ce dernier.

**-Quoi de neuf docteur ?**

**-Mon dieu Adam, tu nous as fait très peur ce coup-ci, j'ai cru que Rosalie allait se suicider. On étaient terriblement inquiets pour toi. **

**-Je sais, je sais. Tu peux me raconter ce qui c'est passer après mon évanouissement ?**

**-Oui bien sur. Félix a tué Bree, Démétri et Alec étaient inquiets. Jane était impassible. Caius a appelé et Aro aussi. C'est étrange.**

**-J'étais le garde préféré de Caius et d'Aro. Félix, Alec et Démétri étaient mes meilleurs amis mais pour Jane, je n'ai aucunes idées. Je dois aller essayer mon costume pour demain.**

Je me téléportai dans ma chambre. Je sortis le costume du placard. Je me déshabillai et le mis. Il était parfait, j'étais magnifique avec(N/A : chemise noire, veste grise, pantalon gris, des mocassins noirs). Jasper rentra.

**-Regardes-toi, tu ressemble à Damon maintenant, plus à Stefan*. Sinon, prêt pour le mariage ?**

**-Demandes ça aux futurs mariés, pas à moi.**

**-Tu viens avec Emmett, Edward et moi ce soir ?**

**-Que serait un mariage sans un enterrement de vie de garçon. Bien sur que je vais venir.**

**-Cool, enlèves ton joli costume, mets d'autres fringues et rejoins nous à la maison de Bella à 21h.**

Il partit. J'enlevai le costume et mis un jean bleu clair, un polo noir, des bottes et une veste en cuir noir. J'allumai mon ordinateur et regardai des épisodes de Vampire Diaries jusqu'à 21h.

* * *

_À 21h_

J'étais sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella avec Emmett et Jasper. Nous attendions Edward. Je perdis patience et sautai sur la fenêtre.

-**Libères-le Bella si je dois encore patienter je vais péter un câble. Je pourrais détruire la maison, qui sait ?**

Je redescendis de la fenêtre et Edward descendit enfin.

**-On peut y aller Roméo ?**

**-Oui, on peut y aller.**

Nous fonçâmes dans la foret. Je vis un ours et le mordis. Je finis de lui pomper son sang quand un puma me sauta dessus. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et le broyai. Je plantai mes dents dans son cou et me nourris. J'entendis Emmett.

**-T'as la fringale ou quoi ? Tu vas bouffer la foret entière. **

Je l'ignorai et fonçai sur un chevreuil. _Cette nuit va être géniale._

* * *

_Jour du mariage_

J'étais en train de discuter avec les Denali quand j'entendis quelqu'un dire :

-**Jessica elle n'est pas enceinte !**

**-Tu parles, alors pourquoi se marier à 18 ans ?**

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Jessica pour lui répondre, à ma façon, mais Rosalie me prit par le bras gauche.

**-Calmes-toi Addy, si tu gâches le mariage, Alice te tuera. Pas mal ton costume.**

**-Et t'es plutôt sexy dans ta superbe robe. Qui te l'a offerte ? Oh c'est vrai, c'est moi. **

Rosalie s'assit à coté d'Emmett. Je m'assis entre elle et Alice. Au bout de trois minutes Bella arriva dans une magnifique robe blanche. Nous nous levâmes tous. Je chuchotai à Alice :

_**-**_**T'as fait du bon boulot Alice.**

_**-**_**Merci.**

Nous nous rassîmes. Pendant le speech du prêtre, je tripotait ma bague (N/A : celle que Jane lui a offerte). Bella et Edward s'embrassèrent. Je fus le premier à applaudir. _Je suis définitivement le seul célibataire dans le clan maintenant._

_À 19h30_

Je me dirigeai vers Bella et l'enlaçai doucement pour ne pas lui briser les os.

**-****Bienvenue dans la famille Bella. Prépares-toi à ce que Emmett fasse des blagues salaces sur toi et Edward. Je devrais vous laisser, je ne veux pas monopoliser votre attention.**

Je les laissai et me dirigeai vers Emmett. Il me remarqua :

**-Kate n'arrête pas de te fixer. J'ai loupé un épisode ?**

**-On couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Et non je ne te donnerais pas de détails.**

**-Dis-moi au moins combien de maisons tu as détruis et avec qui.**

**-216 avec Jane et 14 avec Kate.**

**-Oh la vache.**

**-Prends-en de la graine jeune padawan.**

**-Oui maître Adam. Sinon, tu viens avec moi sur la scène ?**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Nous montâmes sur la scène. Je tapotai le micro plusieurs fois.

**-Emmett et moi aimerions avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait, pour porter un toast à Bella, notre nouvelle ****sœur. **

**-Bella, j'espère que t'as assez dormis pendant 18 ans, appr...**

Me doutant de ce qu'il allait dire, je lui écrasai le pied et le coupai.

**-Nous te souhaitons de vivre heureuse avec notre frère.**

Je quittai le scène en tirant Emmett par le col de sa chemise et le donnai à Rosalie. Je m'assis à gauche de Bella. Cette dernière me remercia d'avoir fait taire Emmett. Ce fut le tour de Jessica de faire son discours.

**-Je crois que Bella, comme toutes les autres filles, est totalement tombée sous le charme d'Edward, cheveux en pétards, comme je le surnomme. Et là d'un seul coup, pour Edward, il n'y a plus que Bella même si elle est pas capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball du campus, non je déconne, je déconne. Ou présidente du conseil des étudiants. **

Je chuchotai à Bella :

**-Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air.**

Elle gloussa. _Encore d'autres speechs à écouter, super._

* * *

**Bonne année en retard. Désolé pour le retard, j'avais des devoirs à faire. *= parce avant Adam avait la même coupe de cheveux que Stefan Salvatore et maintenant il a la même coupe de cheveux que Damon, si vous ne les connaissez pas, faites des recherches sur google. **


	14. Mariage partie 2 et un mort

_Huit discours ennuyeux plus tard_

Je me leva et essayai de m'éclipser mais Rosalie me reteint.

-**Je paris que tu pourrais pas me battre à Just Dance 4.**

**-Ah bon ? Installes la console sur la scène, mets une télévision et prépares des mouchoirs parce que tu vas mordre la poussière. **

Emmett et Jasper installèrent une télévision et une console. Alice annonça les chansons :

**-Beauty and a Beat vs Call Me Maybe.**

Rosalie et moi commençâmes à danser. (N/A : regardez Just Dance 4 - Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe - Battle Mode sur youtube)

_7 minutes plus tard_

Alice annonça le vainqueur :

-**C'est Rosalie qui a gagné !**

**-Quoi ?! **Criai-je

**-Faut t'y faire, je danse mieux que toi. **Répondit Rosalie

**-Tu m'as poussé hors de la scène pendant Call Me Maybe ! **Rétorquai-je

**-Hé les tourtereaux ! Il est temps de se réunir devant la maison. Bella et Edward vont partir pour la lune de miel, alors venez et fissa. **Ordonna Alice

Je mis mon bras autour des épaules de Rosalie et l'entrainai devant la maison. Edward et Bella passèrent devant nous. Je les sifflai, Bella rigola et m'enlaça. Edward me serra la main. _N'oublis pas de mettre de préservatifs. _Il sourit à cette pensée. Bella et Edward rentrèrent dans la voiture et partirent.

* * *

_10 jours plus tard_

**-Emmett !**

Je déboulai les escaliers en furie. Ce gorille m'avait défiguré à vie. Non, il n'a pas changé ma garde robe, j'étais habillé normalement, je portais un jean bleu usé, des converses noirs, un t-shirt rouge avec les manches retroussés jusqu'à mes coudes et une veste à capuche sans manches noire. Ce salaud m'avait coupé les cheveux, non il m'avait rasé la tête ! Je ressemblais à M. Propre maintenant. Je trouvai Emmett affalé sur le canapé avec Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Ils me regardèrent et ,voyant ma « nouvelle coupe de cheveux », ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Cela m'irritai encore plus, je me téléportai devant Emmett et le saisis par le col de son polo.

**-Mais pourquoi, nom de dieu, tu m'as fais ça ?!**

**-On jouait à action ou vérité. J'ai pris action et voilà. **Répondit Emmett

**-Tu m'as défiguré à cause d'un stupide jeu de gamins ?!**

**-Mais tes cheveux vont repoussés, ne t'inquiètes pas et lâches moi, s'il te plait. **

Emmett me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Je soupirai et le lâchai. Je passai ma main gauche dans mes che… sur mon crane rasé et sortis dehors. Je regardai mon reflet sur une vitre et m'aperçus que mes yeux étaient noirs et que j'avais des cernes. Je courus dans la forêt et arrivai au milieu du terrain de base-ball. J'entendis des grognements, je me retournai et vis Sam, Seth, Leah et Paul. Sam prit la parole.

**-Je suis désolé de te dire ça Adam mais nous devons te tuer.**

La meute m'encercla. Leah et Seth me regardaient d'un air désolé. Paul me regardait avec une tête de tueur psychopathe. Sam avait l'air normal. Je lui demandai.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Tu as tué une humaine, tu as donc violé le traité.**

Je me rappelai soudain cette nuit à Seattle où j'avais tué l'humaine en question. _Oups, je suis dans la merde ce coup-ci._ Je me massai les tempes pour essayer de me calmer. J'entendis Paul railler.

**-Dernières paroles à prononcer avant que tu crèves !**

**-Paul ! **crièrent Seth et Leah

-**Un peu de respect Paul. Je suis navré Adam. **Intervint Sam

Ils se transformèrent tous en loup. Paul fut le premier à m'attaquer, je l'esquivai, le saisis par la queue et l'envoyai à 100 mètres plus loin. Sam me sauta dessus et me griffa au visage, ce qui me causa de pousser à grognement inhumain. Je le repoussai brutalement en l'envoyant sur Seth et Leah. Paul revint à la charge et déchira ma veste. Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je souris sadiquement à Paul, cela le fit grogner. Je me téléportai au dessus de lui et atterris sur son dos. Soudain un loup que je ne reconnaissais pas, me projeta vers l'autre bout du terrain. Dans une rage aveuglante, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et le broyai de toutes mes forces. Je profitai de la confusion, qui avait envahi Seth, Paul, Leah et Sam, pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet enfer. Je courus à une vitesse époustouflante. Arrivé au bord d'une falaise, je me jetai dans la mer et nageai.

* * *

_12 heures plus tard_

J'étais arrivé à un hôtel en Italie, je demandai une chambre à la réceptionniste. Elle me donna la carte magnétique de la chambre. J'arrivai dans la chambre qui, comme je l'avais demandé, avait un balcon qui donnait sur la place de Volterra. Je m'étais déjà nourris d'un jeune homme et je lui avais pris ses lunettes de soleil d'aviateur et sa veste en cuir. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

_10 minutes plus tard_

Je sortis de la douche et enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Une cicatrice longea mon visage en diagonale, de mon sourcil gauche au bas de ma joue droite. _Merci Sam. _Mes cheveux commençaient déjà à repousser. _Je crois que je vais rester ici pendant un long moment._

* * *

_**P.O.V Rosalie**_

_16 heures plus tard_

_Mais où est Adam ?! _Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'il avait disparu. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir et vis Seth, Embry et Sam. Ce dernier tenait une veste à capuche sans manches noire en lambeaux. Je les invitai à rentrer. Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit dans le salon. Seth et Embry avaient l'air tristes, trop tristes. Carlisle prit la parole.

**-Que se passe-t-il Sam ?**

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça alors je vais être direct**.** Nous avons tué Adam parce qu'il a violé le traité et il a tué l'un des nôtres pendant l'exécution.**

La tristesse et la colère m'envahirent. Adam était mort, lui qui était un frère pour moi. Je pointai mon index aux loups.

**-Sortez de cette maison sales cabots ! SORTEZ !**

Sam posa la veste sur la table basse et il partit avec ses sales chiens. Je saisis l'habit et pleurai. _Il est partit pour toujours cette fois._

* * *

_**P.O.V Jane**_

_2 heures plus tard_

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire. Elle fut aussi la chambre Adam, c'était il y a si longtemps et pourtant je l'aimais encore mais je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque. _Cela fait plus de 500 ans, bien sur qu'il ne m'aime plus._ Je me rappelai quand il s'était évanoui pour la deuxième fois, j'avais su rester impassible devant les Cullen et les autres mais dès que j'avais dépassé le seuil de ma chambre, je m'était mis à pleurer pendant huit jours, après j'étais en colère, encore plus que t'habitude. Je m'étais défoulé sur Félix et Démétri. Heureusement, Carlisle nous avait téléphonés pour nous prévenir qu'Adam s'était réveillé de son coma. J'étais soulagé, je ne pourrais pas supporter sa mort. Je fermai le livre et le rangeai. Je sortis de la chambre et rentrai dans la grande salle. Alec était déjà là, je me plaçai à coté de lui. Gianna arriva avec une note à la main, elle avait l'air terrifié. Elle donna la note à Aro et recula de quelques pas. Aro lit la note attentivement. Il finit de la lire, il avait l'air détruit. Soudain, il broya la note et la jeta par terre. Il sortit de la salle en furie. Marcus et Caius lièrent la note et sortirent de la salle, eux aussi en colères. Alec prit la note, la lit et me la donna. Il sortit de la salle. Je lis la note.

_Je suis navré de vous informer qu'Adam a été tué. __Carlisle Cullen_

Je laissai la note s'échapper de mes mains, trop choquée pour la ramasser. Je hurlai de douleur, mon cœur se brisa en milles morceaux. Aveuglée par la douleur, la rage et la tristesse, je tuai Gianna sans retenue et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. _Il est mort et je ne lui ai même pas dis que je l'aimais._

* * *

_**P.O.V Sam**_

_3 heures plus tard_

Je rentrai dans ma maison quand Jacob m'agressa.

**-Pourquoi tu leur as dis qu'il est mort ?! Il s'est échappé** **je te rappelle. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?!**

**-Adam est une menace, il s'est peut-être échappé mais il ne reviendra pas ici, je ne veux pas de lui dans cette région. Il vaut mieux que les Cullen croient à sa mort, comme ça ils ne le rechercheront pas. Et je ne voulais pas que tu sois prévenu car tu aurais péter un câble comme maintenant !**

Jacob commença à trembler, il sortit en furie et se transforma en loup. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le canapé. J'aimais bien Adam mais c'était vraiment une bombe à retardement ce mec, tôt ou tard, il explosera et fera des ravages.

* * *

**Bam, et ouais je suis de retour ! Désolé pour le retard, j'avais des tas de devoirs à faire pour le lycée et des contrôles, ah l'école un vrai bonheur ! **


	15. Ne jamais réveiller un loup qui dort

**Juste pour vous prévenir, cette fanfiction sera maintenant en point de vue omniscient.**

* * *

**Ne jamais réveiller un loup qui dort**

_16 novembre 2013, 19h30. Manoir familial des King, en Irlande._

Adam jeta la poche de sang dans la poubelle et vérifia dans un miroir s'il s'était taché en buvant. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé en mode Stefan Salvatore et il avait une petite barbe. Il toucha sa cicatrice et grogna. La sonnerie de la porte retentit, il se téléporta devant et l'ouvrit. Une femme d'une incroyable beauté se tenait devant lui, elle avait des cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux rouges, sa peau était pale, elle était parfaitement maquillée et son corps était aussi parfait, elle était la beauté incarnée. Elle sourit à Adam.

**-Alors Adam, je t'ai manqué ?**

Adam la regarda, méfiant, comment connaissait-elle son nom ? La femme rentra, se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur un canapé en cuir noir. Elle soupira.

**-Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai effacé tous les souvenirs de moi que tu avais dans ta mémoire. Je me redemandes encore pourquoi je t'ai fais ça et pourquoi je t'ai abandonné.**

Elle utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour plaquer Adam contre un mur en le tenant par les épaules. Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

**-Rappelles-toi de moi Adam, récupères les souvenirs que tu as de moi, chaque discussion, chaque baiser, toutes les fois où nous avons fait l'amour.**

Soudain, des images envahirent Adam et il se rappela d'elle, Katherine, son premier amour.

* * *

_Flashback, en 741._

Adam et Katherine se baladaient, main dans la main, dans un village où tous les habitants avaient été tué par le couple. Cela faisait cent ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et Katherine voulait le fêter dignement. Adam l'attira dans ses bras et regarda Katherine. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kat ?**

Il la regarda maintenant inquiet lui aussi. Katherine prit la tête d'Adam entre ses mains et le fixa dans les yeux.

**-Je suis tellement désolé mais ils vont bientôt me retrouver et je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Tu vas oublier tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, tous les souvenirs que tu as de moi. Oublis moi.**

Puis elle partit, laissant Adam confus.

* * *

_Présent_

Adam regarda Katherine avec choc. Elle le lâcha et espéra qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre elle. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir, Katherine le suivit. Il brisa le silence.

**-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Si c'est pour me récupérer, c'est trop tard.**

**-Je suis là parce que j'ai découvert que tu as des gênes de loup garou dans ton ADN.** **Et je veux les activer.**

Adam était bouche bée mais se reprit rapidement.

**-Comment et pourquoi ?**

**-Je l'ai appris en cherchant des infos sur ta famille et parce que je veux que tu sois le seul et unique hybride vampire/loup garou au monde.**

**-Tu peux toujours crever pour que je le devienne. Vas brûler en enfer.**

Katherine était scandalisée par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer mais elle se ressaisit.

**-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser le choix ?**

Elle agrippa Adam par les cheveux et le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis à partir de maintenant.**

**-Je vais faire exactement ce que tu me dis à partir de maintenant. **Répéta Adam

Katherine le lâcha et afficha un sourire satisfait.

**-Au boulot, on doit créer un hybride. Commençons maintenant.**

* * *

_26 novembre 2013, 23h30. Au manoir des King._

Adam revint de la foret et s'assit sur le canapé en cuir dans le salon. Katherine s'assit à coté de lui avec une liste à la main.

**-Force et rapidité améliorées, transformation extrêmement douloureuse, la lune ne t'affecte pas mais la colère peut enclencher ta transformation et ta forme de loup garou ressemble à celles que l'on voit dans le film Van Helsing. Tu es aussi plus résistant, les résultats sont impressionnant.**

**-Ravi qu'ils te plaisent parce que tu m'as transformé en monstre ! **Brailla Adam

Katherine soupira, elle l'avait peut-être hypnotisé pour qu'il lui obéisse mais il n'en était pas moins irritant. Mais elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle pouvait se venger des Volturi grâce à lui, elle resterait avec lui.

* * *

_28 décembre 2013. Forks_

Les Volturi s'apprêtèrent à partir, après qu'Aro ai déclaré que les Cullen étaient innocents, quand une femme sortit de la foret en portant un cercueil. Aro fit signe à la garde de rester, il reconnu la femme.

**-Après toutes ces années, tu te montres enfin Katherine. Toujours en train de chercher ton hybride ? **Dit-il en rigolant.

Katherine s'arrêta au milieu du terrain et posa le cercueil, il était solidement verrouillé. Les Cullen, les autres clans et les Volturi étaient confus et méfiants. Katherine se tourna vers Aro et afficha un grand sourire.

**-Et je l'ai enfin trouvé, dieu merci.**

Elle déverrouilla tous les cadenas et tous les verrous du cercueil puis recula de quatre pas. La porte du cercueil vola en éclats et un homme y sortit, visiblement en colère. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et il portait un costard. Soudain une révélation frappa Aro et les autres, cet homme, c'était Adam. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui pendant un bref instant puis essaya de frapper Katherine mais elle l'esquiva et le contra avec un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il tomba à terre mais se releva aussitôt.

**-M'enfermer dans un cercueil ?! C'était vraiment nécessaire ?!**

**-Pour la mise en scène, mon cœur. **Dit Katherine en passant devant lui

Jane se mit à grogner et Katherine le remarqua.

**-Alors c'est elle Jane ? Mon dieu Addy, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? **

Adam retenta de l'attaquer mais elle l'attrapa en lui agrippant le menton puis le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Transformes-toi et tues-les.**

Les yeux d'Adam s'assombrirent et ses os commencèrent à se briser. Il tomba à genoux à cause de l'intensité de la douleur, elle le fit hurler. Jane et Rosalie étaient horrifiées, comment cette Katherine avait osé faire ça à leur Adam. Bella ordonna à Jacob de partir avec Renesmée. Alec brisa le silence.

**-Maître, qui est cette femme et pourquoi elle a forcé Adam à se transformer en ça ?**

Marcus se tourna vers Alec.

**-Cette femme est une folle qui voulait trouver des hybrides pour nous détruire, il semblerai qu'Adam en soit un mais elle l'a contraint à la rejoindre. Elle peut hypnotisé les gens pour qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'elle veut. C'est aussi la première femme qu'Adam ai aimé mais comment dire, ils ne sont pas complémentaires, compatibles. Quand ils étaient ensembles, ils se disputaient tout le temps.**

Marcus regarda Jane.

**-Alors ne t'inquiètes pas Jane, il n'aime que toi et toi seul. **

Caius se retourna vers la garde.

**-Il faut faire quelque chose !**

**-Deux solutions s'offrent à nous mon frère : tuer Adam ou tuer Katherine. Si nous la tuons, l'hypnose cessera de fonctionner et nous n'aurons pas besoin de tuer Adam. Alors solution une ou solution deux ? **Expliqua Aro

Alec regarda les autres gardes et avança.

**-Nous prenons la solution deux, il faut tuer cette folle.**

Aro se retourna vers Edward, _êtes-vous avec nous ? _Ce dernier acquiesça, il ne voulait pas qu'Adam soit tuer. Tout le monde regardait Katherine et Adam. Ce dernier commença à doubler de volume, ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Il était devenu un loup garou géant, il était blanc et ses yeux étaient rouges. Aro cria en montrant Katherine du doigt.

**-Tuez-la !**

Tous les vampires, à part Marcus, Jane, Sulpicia et Athenodora, se ruèrent sur Katherine. Adam se jeta sur Rosalie et s'apprêta à la frapper quand Kate posa sa main sur le dos d'Adam et lui envoya une énorme décharge électrique. Il la saisit par la gorge et commença à redevenir normal mais il ne desserra pas son emprise sur Kate. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon déchiré maintenant et il avait un regard de psychopathe. Rosalie essaya de trouver une solution pour sauver Kate, _un choc pourrait le libérer de l'hypnose ! Mais comment ? _Puis une révélation la frappa et elle n'allait pas plaire à Emmett et Jane. Rosalie avança vers Adam, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce dernier lâcha Kate et repoussa doucement Rosalie. Emmett et Félix saisirent Katherine puis Alice la décapita. Adam ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Rosalie lui administra un coup de poing.

**-Argh ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu nous fasses peur comme ça !? **

Adam l'emprisonna dans une étreinte amicale.

**-Tu m'as manqué aussi Blondie !**

Il la lâcha, puis il enlaça ,tour à tour, tout le monde. Après quelques minutes, Jane et lui étaient maintenant seuls sur le terrain, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Jane retira son manteau et sa robe. Adam commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Jane agrippa ses cheveux sous l'effet du plaisir.

**-Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas Addy.**

Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et firent l'amour pendant des heures.

* * *

_31 décembre 2013, 23h30. A Volterra._

Les Volturi avaient organisé une fête pour le nouvel an. Ils avaient invité tous les vampires du monde sauf Stefan et Vladimir. Les Cullen avaient, bien sur, accepté l'invitation. Adam sortit dans le jardin pour prendre un peu d'air. Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre devant une fontaine, il vit Heidi s'asseoir à coté de lui.

**-Alors Addy, Katherine était aussi ta première fois ?**

**-Oh non mais j'hallucine là, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? **Dit Adam en rigolant

**-Oh rien comme ça, pour trouver un sujet de conversation. **Replia-t-elle

**-Tu pourrais me dire tout ce qui s'est passer ici, après ma première « mort ».**

**-D'accord, alors voyons, Marcus est devenu encore plus dépressif qu'avant, Caius lui est devenu beaucoup plus chiant, Aro encore plus bizarre. Jane est devenue un mélange de haine et de souffrance. En conclusion, tu manques à tout le monde ici. Maintenant, question couple, Félix est avec Renata, Alec avec Corin et Démétri était avec moi mais il a … il m'a …**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? **Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

**-Il m'a trompé !  
**

Heidi commença à sangloter, Adam la prit dans ses bras. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et il allait faire payer Démétri pour ce qu'il a fait. Il leva le menton d'Heidi pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Avec qui ?**

**-Ne m'obliges pas à te le dire, je t'en prie. **Supplia-t-elle

**-Dis le moi, il t'as trompé avec QUI ?! **Cria Adam

**-Avec Jane, il m'a trompé avec Jane !**

Adam lâcha Heidi, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il sentait la colère et la rage bouillonner dans ses veines. Comment Jane avait osé lui faire ça ? Elle aurait pu au moins lui dire. Il rentra dans le palais et se dirigea vers la salle de bal où la fête se passait. Heidi le suivait et le suppliait de ne pas tuer Jane et Démétri et de se calmer. Il s'arrêta puis se tourna vers Heidi.

**-D'accord, je ne les tueras pas mais je ne veux plus JAMAIS les revoir ! **Dit-il en enlevant la bague que Jane lui avait offerte

Il jeta la bague par terre et s'en alla. Rosalie, Alice, Jane et Bella sortirent de la salle. Cette dernière brisa le silence.

**-On a cru entendre du bruit alors … Heidi pourquoi tu sanglotes ?**

**-Et pourquoi la bague d'Adam est par terre ? **Demanda, à son tour, Alice

-**Il m'a forcé à l'avouer mais je ne voulais pas, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction. **Sanglota Heidi

Démétri sortit de la salle et essaya de prendre Heidi dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

-**Toi ! C'est de TA faute s'il est partit, il a fallu que tu me trompes avec Jane et maintenant Adam le sait !**

Maintenant plusieurs vampires observaient la conversation, la plupart était choqué, et d'autre inquiets pour Adam. Jane ramassa la bague et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, Alec et Corin la suivaient, ils allaient sûrement la réconforter. Caius regarda Démétri avec haine.

**-Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, Démétri.**


	16. Chapter 16

Adam se releva brusquement de son lit. Il était en sueur, ce qui était anormal pour un vampire. Il reconnu sa chambre et la villa des Cullen. Il regarda quel jour il était sur son portable : _26__ août 2014. _Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Katherine, son coté loup-garou et la bataille entre lui et les Quileutes, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il se leva et mit un jean et un débardeur sur lui. Il se téléporta dans le salon, il y avait Jacob, celui-ci arborait un grand sourire et enlaça Adam.

**-Enfin réveillé, la Belle au bois ronflants ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.**

Il lâcha le vampire, ce dernier passa une main sur ses cheveux qui étaient courts d'ailleurs.

**-J'ai loupé un épisode là. Et pourquoi Bella est un vampire et c'est qui cette fillette ?! **

Carlisle demanda à Adam de s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui raconta tout : l'accouchement de Bella, l'imprégnation de Jacob (Adam fut à deux doigts de l'égorger) et l'existence de Renesmée. Adam s'accroupit devant la petite fille.

**-Tu as les même yeux que ta mère et la même couleur de cheveux que ton père.**(Il se releva en la prenant dans ses bras)**On dirait que je suis tonton maintenant. Tu peux m'appeler Addy.**

Il la reposa au sol, elle rejoignit Edward qui jouait au piano.

**-Pourquoi je dormais ?**

Emmett rigola.

**-T'as encore trop fait mu-muse avec ton pouvoir, t'essayait de m'attraper parce que je t'avais rasé le crane.**

Rosalie frappa Emmett puis regarda Adam.

**-Et si on regardait Nessie jouer au piano.**

Il acquiesça et suivit Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmée commencèrent à jouer aux échecs. Emmett, Rosalie, Adam et Bella regardaient Edward et Renesmée. Alice vint mais s'arrêta brusquement puis lâcha le vase qu'elle tenait. Jasper ferma le livre qu'il lisait et courut à ses cotés.

**-Qui a-t-il Alice ?**

Elle expliqua.

-**Les Volturi, ils vont s'en prendre à nous. Aro, Caius, Marcus, la garde et Irina.**

Adam demanda.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'Irina a vu dans la foret ?**

Bella et Jacob l'informèrent qu'ils faisaient une promenade et que Renesmée attrapait les flocons de neige. Puis Edward comprit ainsi qu'Adam, ils expliquèrent aux autres qu'Irina pensait que Renesmée était immortel. Carlisle expliqua à Bella l'histoire des enfants immortels.

**-Mais Renesmée n'est pas comme ces enfants ! Elle est venu au monde, elle n'a pas été mordu, elle grandit encore ! **Dit Bella.

**-Alors il te suffirait de d'expliquer ça aux Volturi. **Proposa Jacob

Adam secoua la tête.

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Aro se contente des preuves d'Irina. On pourrait les combattre mais ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et surtout plus puissants avec Alec et Jane. Ce n'ai pas la peine d'essayer de les convaincre parce qu'ils veulent nous tuer. Et Jane sait se battre, grâce à moi.**

**-Peut-être que d'autres pourraient les convaincre ? Adam, tu as des amis à travers le monde et toi aussi Carlisle. **Intervint Edward.

**-Je ne leurs demanderai pas de se battre. **Dit Carlisle.

**-Pas de se battre, de témoigner. Si d'autres savent la vérité, les Volturi accepteront peut-être d'écouter. **Rétorqua Edward.

-**Nos amis pourront nous rendre ce service. **Ajouta Esmée.

* * *

_2 jours plus tard_

Adam prépara ses affaires, il avait deux sacs, un pour ses vêtements et un autre pour ses affaires personnels (peigne, tubes de gel, lunettes de soleil, shampoing, gel douche, ... ). Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il se regarda dans un miroir, ses cheveux avaient repoussé et Adam les coiffait de sorte que sa coupe de cheveux ressemble à celle de Brody dans Glee. Il portait un jean, des mocassins, un polo, une veste à capuche et juste au-dessus un blouson en cuir, tous ces habits étaient noirs. Il portait aussi sa bague et un collier en argent qui avait comme pendentif une tête de mort en argent. Il se téléporta dehors et mit ses sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il monta dedans et partit pour trouver des témoins en Asie, en Europe et en Australie.

* * *

_1 jour et 8 heures plus tard, au Japon_

**-Toshiro, je ne te demande pas de te battre contre eux, juste de témoigner. **

Cela faisait des heures qu'Adam essayait de convaincre son ami Toshiro de l'aider.

**-Je suis navré Adam mais je ne peux pas.**

**-Ok mais appelles-moi si tu changes d'avis. **

Adam lui serra la main et partit. En allant vers sa voiture, il appela Carlisle.

**-On ne peut pas compter sur Toshiro, il a trop peur des Volturi.**

**-Quel dommage mais Edward et Bella on réussit à convaincre les Denali. Je te tiens au courant. **Répondit Carlisle.

Adam raccrocha et rentra dans sa voiture.

* * *

_1 mois et demi plus tard, à Londres_

Adam se promenait dans les rues sombres de Londres. Il avait convaincu six de ses amis d'aider sa famille, ils étaient à Forks. Adam continuait sa prospection en Angleterre. Soudain en tournant, il vit Jane et Alec. Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'apercevoir, il se cacha derrière le mur. Il entendit Toshiro se faire tuer. Fou de rage, il agrippa un clodo par la nuque et le jeta violemment sur le mur à sa droite. Cela attira l'attention de Jane et Alec qui tournèrent leur tête vers le SDF. Défoulé, Adam partit vers sa voiture.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, à Forks_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Adam était revenu à Forks et Jacob lui avait demandé un petit service.

**-Si je comprends bien Jacob, tu veux que je serve de mannequin d'entrainement pour tes recrues ?**

**-Euh ouais, ils doivent apprendre à se battre et t'es le vampire le plus fort que je connaisse puis je te fais confiance. **Répondit Jacob.

Adam roula des yeux et fit signe à une des recrues d'avancer.

**-Juste pour te prévenir, je suis un peu vicieux et extrêmement fort.**

La recrue se transforma en loup et essaya d'attaquer Adam mais ce dernier l'envoya contre un arbre. Jacob rigola.

**-Vas-y mollo avec eux, ils sont encore jeunes. Mais il faut être plus rapide les gars si vous voulez battre un vampire. Je vais vous montrer comment faire.**

Il se transforma en loup et commença à attaquer Adam. Il le griffa au torse diagonalement, ce qui déchira le t-shirt d'Adam et l'énerva un peu. Il poussa Jacob, se téléporta derrière lui puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Jacob se retransforma en humain.

**-Ok, c'est bon t'as gagné.**

Adam le lâcha.

**-Trouves quelqu'un qui soit moins fort que moi la prochaine fois et puis maintenant j'ai une cicatrice énorme sur le torse !**

Il donna un petit coup de poing à Jacob puis rentra dans la villa. Il se téléporta dans sa chambre et mit un nouveau t-shirt. Il se retourna et vit que Renesmée dormait dans son lit. Elle se réveilla. Adam s'assit près d'elle.

**-Tu veux voir un film Nessie ?**

**-On peut regarder la Belle et la Bête ?** Demanda Renesmée.

Adam acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras. Il alla dans le salon en se servant de sa vitesse de vampire. Il posa sa nièce sur le canapé, mit le DVD de la Belle et la Bête dans le lecteur et alluma la télé.

* * *

_Jour de la bataille_

Adam était entre Carlisle et Edward et un plus en avant que les autres. Il était très nerveux et inquiet. Il aperçut les Volturi sortirent de la brume. Il ne se concentra que sur eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et enlevèrent leur capuche. Adam prit la parole.

**-Aro, si on discutait ? Comme dans le bon vieux temps.**

**-Belles paroles Adam mais sans doute déplacées à voir le bataillon que tu as rassemblé contre nous. **Répondit Aro.

**-Je peux te promettre que telle n'a jamais été mon intention. Nous n'avons rien fait de** **mal.** Défendit Adam.**  
**

**-Nous voyons l'enfant ne nous prends pas pour des simples d'esprits. **Cracha Caius.

Adam croisa les bras.

**-Ce n'est pas une immortelle. **(Il regarda sa nièce) **Regardez-la, **(Il regarda de nouveau Aro) **voyez l'abondance de sang humain dans ses joues. **

**-Artifices ! **Cria Caius.

Aro leva sa main.

**-J'aimerai connaitre la moindre parcelle de vérité mais d'une personne plus concernée par cette histoire. Edward puisque l'enfant s'accroche à ta compagne nouvellement née, je suppose que tu es impliqué ? **Dit Aro en tendant sa main.

Adam regarda Edward, celui-ci caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de marcher vers Aro. Adam observa attentivement Edward, au moindre mouvement des Volturi, il se téléportera à coté de lui et le protégera. Aro prit avidement la main d'Edward puis la lâcha après quelques secondes.

**-J'aimerai lui parler. **Demanda-t-il.

Sans pouvoir dire un mot, Bella, Renesmée, Jacob et Emmett avancèrent vers Aro. Renesmée salua Aro et posa sa main sur sa joue. Aro semblait émerveillé et surprit. Après avoir discuter avec Caius, celui-ci fit avancer la garde et Irina. Il lui posa une question qui scella le destin de sa prisonnière. Santiago et Félix la tuèrent et Caius mit le feu à son cadavre. Adam entendit les cris de furies de Tanya et Kate, elles essayèrent d'attaquer les Volturi mais furent rapidement neutralisées. Edward marcha vers Adam, et fut la proie de Jane, qui le fixait. Adam se téléporta devant lui et prit la souffrance à sa place. La douleur s'arrêta soudainement, Adam regarda Bella et devina qu'elle utilisait son bouclier. Pour se venger, Adam fit un doigt d'honneur à Jane. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard. Carlisle prit la parole.

**-Comme l'a dit Adam, nous n'avons pas briser de lois.**

Aro commença une tirade sur le danger que représentait Renesmée et réussit à convaincre ses témoins. Cependant, Alice et Jasper sortirent de la foret. Aro fut aux anges, Alice lui expliqua que Renesmée n'était pas dangereuse, elle lui tendit sa main et il la prit avec plaisir. Mais Alice, après quelques secondes, retira brusquement sa main.

**-On dirait que peut t'importes mes preuves, les voir ne te sers à rien, tu refuses de revenir sur ta décision ! **(elle se retourna vers Bella)** Sauves-la.**

Puis elle donna un coup de pied à Aro, ce qui surprit tout le monde même Adam. Quand Aro se rattrapa, deux gardes saisirent Alice. Carlisle poussa Adam hors de son chemin en courant et hurla.

**-Relâchez-la !**

Il évita deux gardes et fit un grand bond, Aro sauta vers lui et le décapita. Il se releva en tenant la tête de Carlisle et en souriant. Caius mit feu au corps de Carlisle. Adam, complètement fou de rage et en furie, fut le premier à courir vers Aro. Ce dernier retourna auprès des siens, lâcha la tête de Carlisle et fit signe à la garde d'attaquer.

* * *

**Ah ah, que la fausse bataille, qui m'a fait chialé, commence !**


	17. Gentils: 4 - Méchants: 0 - Katherine: 1

**Juste pour vous prévenir, certains trucs dans ce chapitre n'apparaissent dans la fiche de présentation d'Adam, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

:::** Vision d'Alice :::**

La bataille avait commencé. Adam essaya d'atteindre Aro mais un garde le percuta. Adam se releva et brisa la nuque du garde. Un témoin d'Aro le saisit par derrière, ses bras étaient autour du cou d'Adam et se resserraient comme un étau mais Adam arriva à se libérer. Il se téléporta derrière son agresseur et le démembra. Il aperçu Jane qui essayait d'utiliser son pouvoir contre Jasper mais le bouclier de Bella le protégea. Alec remarqua que Bella utilisait son pouvoir, il se leva et fonça sur elle mais Adam apparut devant lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le repousser. Adam regarda Jasper pour voir s'il allait bien et sourit quand il le vit décapiter Démétri. Il se reconcentra sur Alec qui était devant lui et qui était visiblement énervé. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard et après quelques secondes à tourner en rond, ils se foncèrent dessus. Alec plaqua Adam au sol et essaya de l'étrangler mais Adam le repoussa, se téléporta derrière lui, mit ses bras autour de son torse et les resserra. Alec sentait son corps craquer sous la pression des bras d'Adam et pour se libérer, il utilisa son pouvoir sur Adam. Celui-ci le lâcha immédiatement et malgré la paralysie de ses sens, arriva à donner un puissant coup de pied à Alec, qui percuta Félix. Le géant était sur le point de tuer Seth, avec l'aide de Jane, quand Alec lui tomba dessus, littéralement. Adam reprit le contrôle de ses sens et sentit la terre trembler violemment. Il vit une énorme brèche s'ouvrir, quelques personnes tombèrent dedans. Rosalie se battait contre Chelsea et Heidi au bord de la brèche et elle était en train de perdre. Adam n'hésita pas et fonça vers elles en criant pour attirer leur attention.

**-Chelsea ! Heidi !**

Il percuta les deux Volturis et les entraîna avec lui dans la brèche. Il tomba dans la lave et mourut. Chelsea étant morte, les liens qu'elle avait renforcés ou détruits, revinrent à la normale. La majorité des Volturi et la totalité des témoins se retournèrent vers Aro, Caius et Marcus, et les tuèrent.

**::: Réalité :::**

Aro lâcha la main d'Alice, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, il regarda tout le monde.

**-Tu sais désormais, tel est ton avenir sauf si tu décides d'en altérer le cours. **Lui informa Alice.

-**On ne peut en altérer le cours, l'enfant reste une menace préoccupante.** Intervint Caius.

**-Mais si on vous certifiait qu'elle ****demeurera étrangère au monde des humains, pourrait-on vivre en paix ? **Demanda Edward.

**-Bien sur, mais vous ne pourriez le prouver. **Cracha Caius.

**-Je crois bien que si. **Insista Edward.

Adam regarda Edward en fronçant les sourcils, puis tourna la tête vers la foret, il vit deux personnes en sortir. Alice les présenta, l'un deux était comme Renesmée. Il expliqua comment il fut mis au monde, son mode de vie et son régime alimentaire. Après son explication, Aro décida qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers, pour l'instant. Il fit signe aux autres de partir. Juste avant de s'en aller il regarda, tour à tour, Alice, Bella et Adam.

**-Un véritable trésor. **

Puis il partit. Adam soupira.

**-Enfin, j'en avais marre de Caius qui faisait tout le temps sa pute et Marcus qui était "Gnah, on s'en tape, tuez-moi."**

Tout le monde rigola sauf Stefan et Vladimir qui partirent. Adam enlaça Alice et Jasper.

-**Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux.**

**-Toi aussi, tu nous as manqués. **Dit Alice en souriant.

Adam les lâchèrent et enlaça, tour à tour, tout le monde.

* * *

_2 jours plus tard_

Adam était en train de dire au revoir aux Denalis. Il enlaça Tanya et se téléporta sur un fauteuil, à l'intérieur de la villa. Alice rentra et s'assit sur ses genoux et le gifla.

**-Ça, c'est pour être mort en tombant dans la lave crétin !**

**-Euh quoi ?** Demanda Emmett en rentrant dans la pièce.

-**Mr. Je-sauve-tout-le-monde a secouru Rosalie de Chelsea et Heidi en entraînant ces deux furies avec lui dans la brèche, que Benjamin a crée, et il est mort brûlé dans la lave parce qu'en plus il ne pouvait pas se téléporter à cause de Chelsea qui s'accrochait à ses jambes. **Raconta Alice.

**-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher de jouer au héros hein ? **Dit Emmett en rigolant.

**-Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir sauver, encore une fois, Rosalie. **Grogna Adam.

Alice se leva du siège sachant qu'Adam était énervé. Ce dernier se téléporta dans sa chambre et essaya de se calmer en faisant les cent pas. Le reste des Cullen rentra dans le salon. Emmett se leva et demanda à Carlisle :

**-On peut aller chasser ? J'ai faim.**

**-D'accord Emmett mais on devrait peut-être prévenir Ad...**

**-Pas la peine, il ne veut pas venir, il préfère être seul. **Informa Edward.

Ils sortirent de la maison et allèrent dans la foret pour chasser. Adam était assis sur son lit quand son téléphone commença à vibrer, il le prit et décrocha.

**-Allô ?**

**-Je t'ai manqué mon poussin ?**

Adam reconnut cette voix, elle appartenait à ...

**-Katherine, je croyais que tu étais morte et ne sois pas surprise que je te reconnaisse, l'hypnose est temporaire.**

**-Seulement sur toi, c'est plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Demanda agressivement Adam.

**-Allons, allons, pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?**

**-Tu m'as quitté et tu as brisé mon cœur.**

**-Ne sois pas si rancunier et si tu venais chez moi en Italie, pour qu'on parle tout les deux.**

**-J'ai rien de mieux à faire alors c'est d'accord, à plus.**

Il raccrocha puis mit un manteau. Il prit toutes les photos de la maison où il était dessus, les jeta dehors et les brûla. Puis, il marcha vers l'aéroport de Seattle.

Bella, Edward et Renesmée rentrèrent chez eux. Le reste rentra à la villa, Jasper sentit l'odeur de fumée.

**-Vous sentez cette odeur ? Ça vient de la maison.**

Ils coururent vers la maison et trouvèrent un tas de cendres. Carlisle le nettoya. Les Cullen rentrèrent dans le salon et remarquèrent que des photos avaient disparu, celles où il y avait Adam. Esmée monta dans la chambre de ce dernier, il n'y était pas et quelques objets n'étaient plus là ainsi qu'un sac. Elle descendit et s'assit sur le canapé.

**-Je crois bien que cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas.**

Carlisle s'assit à coté de sa femme.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra comme toujours.**

Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie s'assirent sur le canapé opposé. Cette dernière demanda :

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Adam est parti. Je suis navré. **Répondit Carlisle.

Rosalie se leva immédiatement pour partir mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

**-C'est peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en 1933 quand ...**

**-Tu m'as transformé. **Coupa Rosalie.

Carlisle la regarda avec hésitation et décida de lui dire la vérité.

**-Cette nuit, Adam et moi t'avions trouvé sur le sol, à moitié morte. Le moment où il t'a vu, il est tombé amoureux de toi et il t'a transformé.**

**-Mais il est amoureux de Jane. **Dit Bella en rentrant avec son mari.

**-Il est amoureux de Jane ET de Rosalie. Adam a toujours eu ce vilain défaut : tomber amoureux de plusieurs personnes à la fois. **Expliqua Edward.

Emmett était fou de rage, Adam, son ami, son frère, était amoureux de SA femme. Il se leva brutalement.

**-Le salaud, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le démembre et le brûle ! **Hurla le colosse.

Carlisle essaya de le calmer.

**-Emmett, ce n'est pas de sa faute et il n'a jamais essayer de l'embrasser ou de lui faire des avances. Il ne te ferait jamais.**

Ceci réussit à calmer Emmett mais Rosalie était toujours sous le choc. Alice se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter.

**-Rosalie, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.**

**-C'est ma faute, j'aurais du voir qu'il était amoureux de moi, j'aurais du faire quelque chose après que lui et moi ...**

Rosalie arrêta de parler, ne voulant pas dire aux autres qu'...

**-Tu as couché avec Adam ?! **Demanda Edward.

**-Quoi ?! **Hurla Emmett.

Rosalie s'assit sur un fauteuil et raconta aux autres sa mésaventure avec Adam.

* * *

_13 septembre 1933, à Londres_

Adam et Rosalie sortirent de la chambre de Royce, celui-ci venait de mourir, tué par son ancêtre et son ex-fiancée. Rosalie était en robe de mariée et Adam était dans un costume de marié. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison d'Adam, ce dernier enleva sa veste et sa cravate. Rosalie était assise sur un canapé, elle avait l'air triste. Adam s'assit à coté d'elle.

**-Il y a un problème Rose ?**

**-C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi tu as tué un membre de ta famille pour moi.**

**-Je ne considère pas ce salaud comme un King, c'est un lâche et il ne méritait pas de vivre. Et puis ça fait toujours du bien d'aider quelqu'un. **

Il se releva et alla dans sa salle de bain. Rosalie se leva et rentra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Après 20 minutes, Adam sortit de la salle de bain, rasé et lavé. Il prit un livre et s'assit sur un canapé devant la cheminée pour le lire. Rosalie sortit de sa chambre en tenue normale. Elle vit qu'Adam ne portait qu'un pantalon et qu'un débardeur. Elle lui prit le livre des mains.

**-Mmmh, "Bel-Ami" de Maupassant, intéressant et si on faisait autre chose cette nuit ?**

Elle rangea le livre au mauvais endroit. Adam se téléporta derrière elle et le remit à la bonne place. Rosalie se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Adam. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Rosalie saisit Adam par l'arrière de sa tête et l'embrassa. Adam fut d'abord surpris par cette action mais finit par l'embrasser aussi.

_4h et demi plus tard_

Adam et Rosalie étaient couchés sur le sol, tout nus. La tête de Rosalie était sur le torse d'Adam, la jeune vampire se reposait, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Adam souriait à pleines dents.

* * *

**-On a continué à sortir ensemble en secret pendant deux ans. Deux jours après la transformation d'Emmett, on a rompu mais nous sommes restés en très bons termes. **Termina Rosalie.

Emmett sortit en furie de la villa. Rosalie essaya de le rattraper mais Alice l'attrapa par les épaules.

**-Laisses-le, il a besoin de se défoul ...**

Alice se figea, elle avait une vision. Elle voyait une femme avec des cheveux châtains foncés bouclés poignarder Adam au cœur. Ensuite elle voyait Adam allongé au sol, inerte. A la fin de sa vision, elle s'empressa de la raconter aux autres.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard en Italie_

Adam rentra dans la maison de Katherine. Celle-ci l'entraîna dans le salon.

**-Alors Adam, que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**-Arrêtes les conneries, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?**

**-Pour ceci mon ****ami.**

Elle sortit une seringue de sa poche et avant qu'Adam puisse réagir, la planta dans le cœur de ce dernier et appuya dessus. Adam perdit connaissance et s'écroula par terre. Katherine retira la seringue vide de sa poitrine et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture puis elle l'enferma dans le coffre.

* * *

**Hé voilà. Et bon week-end de Pâques :)**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Adam se réveilla sur le sol d'une forêt, il se leva doucement. Il vérifia s'il allait bien, _cheveux : ok, visage : ok, tatouages : ok, vêtements et bijoux : ok, cœur qui bat : ok … COMMENT CA OK ?!_

Adam arrivait à entendre et à sentir son cœur battre. Il y avait deux solutions : soit il était devenu fou, soit il était redevenu humain. Il priait désespérément pour que ce soit la première solution, il préférait être dingue qu'humain. Il enleva son manteau et vit que sa peau n'était plus blanche et pale. Prit de désespoir, Adam tomba à genoux et hurla :

**-NOOOOOOOOOON !**

Ce cri avait attiré l'attention d'un puma. Adam recula doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos se plaque sur un arbre. L'animal s'avança vers lui en se léchant les babines, il sauta sur Adam mais celui-ci l'évita en se baissant. Adam profita que le puma fut un peu sonné pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il fonça tout droit évitant les branches et les autres obstacles. Il arriva au bout d'une falaise qui donnait directement sur la mer. Adam se rappela que c'était ici que Bella avait failli se faire tuer par Victoria. Il prit son élan et sauta dans l'eau. Elle était gelé mais il s'en ficha, il nagea jusqu'à La Push. Il sortit de l'eau et s'écroula sur le sable.

Jacob se balada sur la plage quand il vit quelqu'un allongé sur le dos sur le sable. Il alerta Sam, Leah et Seth. Ils coururent vers la personne allongée sur le sable. Jacob reconnut Adam sauf que ses yeux était verts et sa peau plus bronzé que d'habitude. Adam sourit aux loups.

**-Devinez qui est humain à nouveau ?**

**-Mais bordel, qui t'a fait ça ?! **Demanda Sam.

**-Une sale pute qui s'appelle Katherine et qui est, accessoirement, mon ex. **Répondit calmement Adam.

Leah et Jacob l'aidèrent à se relever.

**-T'as besoin de nouvelles fringues et t'as l'air fatigué. On t'amène chez Emily. **Ordonna Sam

_45 minutes plus tard_

Adam sortit de la salle de bain lavé et habillé. Il portait un jean bleu foncé, des baskets, un t-shirt vert et une veste en cuir. Il entra dans la salle à manger d'Emily. Cette dernière essaya de lui faire la conversation pendant qu'elle cuisinait.

**-Sam m'a déjà parler de vous, il m'a dit que vous êtes impulsif et dangereux mais gentil et protecteur.**

**-C'est vrai et j'ai encore bien d'autres traits de personnalité. Et si on se tutoyait ?**

**-Ok, j'ai remarqué que tu avais quelques cicatrices. J'ai le droit de savoir d'où elles viennent ? **Demanda curieusement Emily.

**-Mais bien sur. L'énorme cicatrice sur mon torse, c'est Jacob qui me l'a fait. Celle près de mes abdos, c'est un bandit qui jouait avec son épée. Celles sur mon dos, ce sont des coups de fouets. Celle sur mon visage, qui me fait ressembler à Anakin Skywalker d'ailleurs, c'est un coup de poignard. Celles sur mon mollet gauche, ce sont des griffures de vrai loup-garou. J'ai une morsure de vampire dans mon cou, faite par mon créateur. J'ai une autre morsure de vampire sur l'autre coté de mon cou, causée par Rosalie. **Expliqua Adam

**-Pourquoi elle t'a mordu ?**

**-Je préférerais ne pas en parler. Je suis désolé Emily mais je dois partir.**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Adam sortit de la maison et alla dans la plaine où les Cullen jouaient au base-ball quand il y avait de l'orage. Il avança vers le centre du terrain et s'allongea sur le sol. Il resta comme ça pendant sept minutes avant de voir Katherine devant lui. Il se leva calmement et se mit à l'insulter.

**-T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! Tu fais toujours tout pour pourrir la vie des autres !**

Il remarqua que Katherine avait les yeux bruns, elle avait prit l'antidote.

**-Pourquoi tu l'as pris et pourquoi tu me l'as fais prendre ? **Demanda Adam

**-Parce que je t'aime Adam, je veux fonder une famille avec toi. **Répondit Katherine en souriant.

**-Mais t'es complètement secouée ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je suis fait pour être un vampire. Et tu n'es pas la personne avec qui j'ai envie de fonder une famille de toute façon ! **Cria Adam.

**-Alors qui ? Jane … ou Rosalie ? **Demanda Katherine.

Par pure rage, Adam saisit Katherine par le cou et l'étrangla. Quand elle cessa de bouger et de respirer, Adam la lâcha. Il vérifia son pouls, son cœur ne battait plus. Il fouilla Katherine, il trouva un pistolet, il le prit avec lui. Il alla dans la forêt, sans faire attention, il réveilla un ours. La bête, furieuse, attaqua Adam, elle le griffa plusieurs fois. Adam, couvert de sang, pointa son arme sur la tête de l'ours et tira quatre coups de feu. Gravement blessé, Adam lâcha le pistolet. Il se dirigea vers la route. Arrivé sur le bord de la route, il vit une voiture s'arrêter. Une femme et un homme y sortirent et se précipitèrent vers Adam. Il vit la femme appeler une ambulance avec son téléphone avant de perdre connaissance.

_Quelques heures plus tard,_ _hôpital de Forks_

Adam était inconscient dans un lit, il avait une perfusion à son bras gauche. Carlisle avait pris sa charge, il l'avait opéré et soigné. Il était assis au chevet d'Adam. Ce dernier se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Carlisle lui sourit.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Adam ?**

**-Katherine, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis venu chez elle, elle m'a injecté un sérum contre le vampirisme et je suis redevenu humain. Puis je me suis fais attaqué par un nounours géant.**

**-J'ai prévenu les autres que tu es à l'hôpital, ils ne vont pas tarder. Je te laisse te reposer.**

Carlisle sortit de la pièce. A travers une vitre, Adam arrivait à voir Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Esmée. Pendant que Carlisle leurs expliquait la situation, Adam enleva la perfusion, se leva du lit et mit ses habits qui était sur une chaise. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et sortit de l'hôpital. Il s'éloigna du bâtiment en marchant tranquillement. Il siffla un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de l'emmener à l'aéroport. Il appela Alistair avec son portable.

**-Hey, je t'ai manqué mon pote ?**

**-Bien sur Addy, comment tu vas ?**

**-Je pète la forme mais dis-moi Alistair, t'es où là ?**

**-Je suis à New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. J'ai un super appartement dans cette ville, avec vu sur Central Park.**

**-Cool, ça ne te gènes pas si je me tape l'incruste pendant plusieurs jours ? **

-**Mais non, tu peux venir, on va s'amuser comme au bon vieux temps. Je t'attendrai à l'aéroport, à plus.**

**-A plus vieux. **Adam raccrocha.

_New York prépares-toi car Adam le sanglant arrive ! _Il sourit, il allait retrouver son immortalité.

Carlisle rentra dans la chambre d'Adam avec les autres. Il paniqua quand il vit le lit vide et défait et Adam avait disparu. Emmett alla dans la salle de bain pour voir s'il y était mais revint bredouille. Jasper vint à une conclusion.

**-On dirait qu'il ne vraiment plus de nous.**

**-Non, il va revenir, j'en suis sure. **Murmura Rosalie.

**-Mais ouvres les yeux Rose ! Il nous hait, il va tout faire pour s'éloigner de nous. **Cria Emmett.

Alice n'arrêta le couple qui, maintenant, se disputait. Elle avait une vision, elle voyait Adam arriver à New York puis elle le vit dans une salle, entouré de cadavres égorgés, il était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux étaient rouges et il arborait un sourire sadique.

**-Il n'a pas besoin de nous ! **Hurla Emmett à bout de nerfs.

Alice lui sourit.

**-Au contraire Emmett, il n'a jamais eu autant besoin de nous. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on aille à New York.**

* * *

Adam était dans l'appartement d'Alistair, pendant le trajet entre l'aéroport et le logement, Adam avait raconté à son ami comment il est redevenu humain.

**-Alors tu veux que je te retransforme en vampire ? C'est d'accord mais il faut trouver un endroit désert parce que sinon les voisins vont se demander si je suis en train d'égorger un cochon, tu sais à cause des cris de douleur.** Blagua Alistair.

**-Je suis au courant que la transformation va être pénible, pas la peine de me le rappeler. **Grimaça Adam.

**-Je possède un entrepôt au milieu de nulle part, on a qu'à aller là-bas. **Suggéra Alistair.

**-Quand ? **Demanda Adam.

**-Maintenant. **

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Adam et Alistair étaient arrivés à l'entrepôt, il était énorme et vide. Adam se plaça au milieu de la pièce, il fit signe à Alistair qu'il était prêt à se faire mordre. Ce dernier respira un grand coup et mordit Adam à son avant-bras gauche. Il recula de six grands pas et surveilla l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Adam sentit ses veines prendre feu, il s'écroula sur le sol et cria de douleur.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Les Cullen étaient arrivés à l'entrepôt d'Alistair. Ils arrivaient à entendre Adam crier. Emmett enfonça la porte d'entrée, il vit avec horreur qu'Adam était au sol en train de souffrir atrocement, il tourna la tête tellement le spectacle était horrible. Les autres entrèrent aussi, Rosalie essaya d'aller secourir Adam mais Alistair l'en empêcha.

**-C'est trop tard, sa transformation va bientôt être achevée. Et je précise qu'il m'a demandé de le mordre, j'ai juste voulu lui rendre un service, entre amis.**

Rosalie secoua la tête.

**-Je refuse de croire un tel mens-... **

**-Il a raison Rose. Adam veut redevenir un vampire. **Intervint Edward.

Adam arrêta soudainement de crier, dos au sol, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Sa gorge était en feu, il porta une main à son cou. Alistair se dirigea vers l'entrée.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta faim, j'ai tout arrangé.**

Un homme tenant une boite de pizza rentra dans l'entrepôt.

**-C'est bien vous-...**

Alistair saisit l'homme par le col de son polo et le lança vers Adam. Ce dernier rattrapa le livreur de pizza en le plaquant au sol, il planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme. Il le vida de son sang devant les yeux horrifiés des Cullen. Alistair les foudroya du regard.

**-Ne le regardez pas comme ça ! C'est un nouveau-né, pour l'instant.**

Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de fixer Adam, puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

**-Vous pouvez nous laissez seuls, je veux parler à Adam.**

Tout le monde sauf Rosalie et Adam quittèrent l'entrepôt. Ce dernier se leva après avoir finit son « repas ». Rosalie le regarda avec pitié et tristesse.

**-Pourquoi tu nous as quittés ?**

**-Pourquoi tu-t-en** **préoccupes ? **Lui demanda sèchement Adam.

**-Parce que je t'ai-...**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes ! Je préfère avoir aucuns espoirs que de faux espoirs.**

Rosalie s'approcha d'Adam et se blottit contre lui. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans voir que leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, mais Adam repoussa Rosalie et recula.

**-Tu as fais ton choix depuis longtemps et je ne t'en veux pas mais c'est juste trop douloureux de voir qu'Emmett ne prend pas bien soin de toi des fois. Et moi je m'accroche à toi mais tu me repousses, alors que quelqu'un d'autre m'accueillerait à bras ouverts. **Dit froidement Adam.

**-Tu parles de Jane ? **Demanda Rosalie en sanglotant.

Adam acquiesça mais redoutait de ce que Rosalie allait dire.

**-Tu retournerais vers elle, oui mais à quel prix ? Aro te forcera à retourner chez les Volturi. Il est temps que tu l'oublies.**

Adam rigola amèrement.

**-Ce n'est pas Jane que je devrais oublier, c'est toi.**

Sur ces mots, Adam sortit de l'entrepôt mais il trouva les Volturi dehors, à coté des Cullen et d'Alistair. Aro tenait un manteau noir et Jane tenait un collier avec le pendentif des Volturi dessus. Trois choix s'offraient à Adam : retourner chez les Volturi, retourner chez les Cullen ou rester avec Alistair.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai juste une petite question, vous préférez Adam/Jane ou Adam/Rosalie ?**


End file.
